Closer Then Ever
by KittyKat06
Summary: After the unthinkable happens, Janet turns to longtime friend Jack for support. But somewhere down the line...the support turns to love. But after being 'just friends' for so long, will they have the courage to risk their relationship? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Janet took her keys out of her purse and opened the door to Apartment 201. As she walked into the apartment, chills ran down her spine when she noticed how dark it was inside. After she turned on the light, she headed straight to the bathroom to take her make-up off and get ready for bed. She had never been so tired in her life. Since the holidays were just around the corner, the shop had to be open until the wee hours, and with Terri visiting her family back in Massachusetts and Jack working late at his Bistro, Janet was getting used to coming home to an empty and lonely apartment.  
  
"Two more weeks," she said to herself. "Two more weeks, and then Terri will come back home and Jack won't have to close so late. Two more weeks, and we can get things back to normal again."  
  
Just before brushing her teeth, she heard a noise and opened the door to the bathroom with a smile thinking maybe Jack had come home early tonight. She hoped he had. In the couple of days after Terri had left and before the holiday frenzy came about, she and Jack had been spending quiet evenings at home. She had come to love curling up on his lap, watching an old movie or simply talking. Actually, she had come to love him, period. What?? What?? You love him? No freakin' way! Janet, you definitely need more sleep, she told herself.  
  
But her smile turned into a worried frown when she realized that there was no one there. She chalked it up to hallucinations resulting from lack of sleep. And brushed her teeth, wanting nothing more now then to slip under the covers of her bed. But before she turned the knob to open the door, she felt a cool breeze and realized the window was open.  
  
"How did this get open? I don't remember it being open when I got here?" she said to herself as she tried to close the window. After closing it, nothing could stop her from her desire for rest.  
  
She opened the door and turned on the light on.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed when she realized she was not alone. Her eyes opened wide as she saw a short, thin, tanned - skin man about thirty years old in her room. He immediately overpowered her, covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the apartment building, two cops were running towards the apartment; a tall white male accompanied by a tall woman with grayish blonde hair. They had been chasing David for a while now; he had escaped from jail and a neighbor had reported seeing him around. When they saw a shadow at the window, they thought maybe he had broken in, but after hearing Janet's terrible scream they knew someone was in trouble. But worry immediately filled the two when the screams sounded like they were coming from a female; David had been put in jail for sexual assault.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" Janet yelled, desperately trying to cry out for help, "Let me go! Please, please! I'll do anything you want, just let me go!" she repeated to the attacker. Janet managed to get a hold of a vase that was on top of the dresser and tried to hit David on the head, but he stopped her and snatched the vase from her hand.  
  
At that moment, the cops came into the apartment, thinking at first they had the wrong one because there was no one in the living room, but Janet managed to scream once again and they broke into the bedroom. The short tanned - skin man jumped up and Janet in tears ran as far away from him as humanly possible.  
  
"You are under arrest. Put your hands up and lean against the wall," the tall woman ordered David. Her partner turned to Janet, and asked her if she was okay.  
  
Janet was so upset and devastated she couldn't speak. She just looked down at the floor as she continued to cry. The cops took David and Janet out to the living room. Just as Officer Robert James was calling for a police car to take David in and as Officer Mary Smith was asking Janet questions about what had happened earlier, Jack walked into the apartment. His first impression as he saw the door open, and a man handcuffed next to a police officer, was that someone had broken into the apartment to steal something. But when he looked towards the couch, his stomach dropped to the ground and his heart started to beat at a thousand miles per hour. He had never been more wrong.  
  
"Janet, honey, are you all right?" was the first thing out of his mouth. He quickly ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. All Janet could do was cry, she felt so dirty. She clung to him tightly, never wanting to let go. Jack rubbed her back in soothing circular motions and softly whispered that everything was going to be okay now.  
  
"Are you her husband?" Officer Smith asked Jack.  
  
"Her husband, no no officer. I'm Jack Tripper.her best friend," Jack answered, not really thinking, still holding Janet and doing all he could to keep her calm.  
  
"Well we need to ask you some information about Ms. Wood."  
  
"What happened? Who is this man and why is he in our living room?" Jack asked, still remotely confused.  
  
"Well, it seems like this man broke in through that window and hid in Ms. Wood's room and waited to take advantage of her," the officer said as she looked at Janet and then at Jack.  
  
Jack immediately let go of Janet and headed towards David, but Janet pulled him back and was finally able to speak. " Jack, please don't, he isn't worth it."  
  
"Of course he is not, that is why I am going to kill him," Jack replied furiously. Janet was surprised at his expression; she had never seen Jack so angry in all the time they had been living together.  
  
"Jack, please!" Jack looked down at Janet's angel like face, and couldn't help but take her in his arms again. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: In the last chapter (on account of I've never posted here before) forgot to include my friend drummergrl as my co - author. ( Don't hate me!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the police had left with David, there was a long and uncomfortable moment of silence in the apartment. Janet had not said another word since they left and neither had Jack.  
  
"Did.did he hurt you?" he finally asked, unsure if that was the right thing to say.  
  
Janet just shook her head and tears began to fall again.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm right here, baby. Right here. And I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise. Everything'll be fine."  
  
Janet immediately pulled away. "God, Jack!! How much of an idiot can you be??!! That is by far the stupidest thing you've ever asked me, do you know that? Of course he hurt me! And everything's NOT fine!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack answered softly.  
  
Janet! Come on, girl! Chill! It was just a question! He didn't mean anything by it. She closed her eyes, silently cursing the man who had just made her yell at the guy who meant everything to her. "Oh.Jack. I.I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. So sorry. Yes, he hurt me.but not in the way I know you're thinking about." She yawned.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm exhausted, but I sure as hell can't sleep anytime soon. I.I just can't go in that room. I can't."  
  
"How about you sleep in my room? I'll take the couch."  
  
Janet smiled at that, realizing just how much she would do for her and how she took him for granted sometimes. "O - okay, but.but Jack? Will you just.stay with me tonight? Stay and hold me?" Janet asked, suddenly shy.  
  
"Of course" Jack replied, caressing her cheek. His first instinct was to make a suggestive and somewhat lewd comment about the sleeping arrangements, but knew that it was the last thing she needed right now.  
  
Without another word, Janet went into his room, crawled into his bed and curled up into the fetal position, her legs hugging her chest, the blanket securely around her. Jack sighed, got into the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. As expected, her body immediately tensed at his touch, but then relaxed. He smiled, softly stroking her hair. "I love you, you know that? I love you. And I'm right here. You'll be just fine. I promise you that. It's okay." How could this have happened to her?!? His best friend. She had never done anything to hurt anyone, he thought sadly as he watched her fall into a restless sleep.  
  
"Good night Janet" Jack whispered. "Sweet dreams."  
  
The next morning, Janet woke up and realized that Jack's arm was still protectively around her waist. He hadn't let go of her the entire night. She smiled at him, for some reason not wanting to leave the security of his embrace. After brushing her teeth, Janet went into the kitchen, and decided she would cook him breakfast. After all, Jack had stayed with her the entire time, holding her, and simply getting her through the night. She wanted to return the favor, even though the only somewhat edible things she could make were cereal, orange juice, and toast.  
  
Just as she was pouring the orange juice into the cups, Jack walked into the kitchen. He stood at the doorway and smiled as he watched her pour the orange juice and then looked at the table.  
  
Jack smiled as Janet turned around. "What do you think," she asked him hopefully.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked softly.  
  
"Jack...in all honesty, the only reason I got through last night was because of you. You made it possible. And I don't know what I would have done without you yesterday. Yesterday made me realize that I need you in my life."  
  
"And I need you in mine." He suspiciously checked over the cereal and held up a half burned piece of toast. "Well, it's not that bad," he commented.  
  
She laughed. "Gee, thanks Jack. I know it's an awful breakfast, but I just wanted to do something special to thank you for being such a wonderful friend."  
  
Jack smiled at her and kissed her check. "You're welcome." She handed him his cup of orange juice and they ate their breakfast.  
  
"Thank you Janet" he said as he sat down across from her at the table.  
  
"No problem, Jack. Really.thank you for everything. You really are the best friend anyone could ever ask for." Suddenly, she stood. "Now, I would love to stay here with you, but I'm going to be late."  
  
"You're actually going to work." It was a statement, not a question. "Janet.yesterday -"  
  
"Yesterday was awful. But it was yesterday. The guy's in jail, and he won't bother me anymore. I'm fine, he didn't hurt me.not really. Please Jack, it's over, it's history, and I really don't want to talk about it. I've decided to put that out of my mind. That's the only way I can survive, to let yesterday be history."  
  
He grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further, and both of them were surprised at the evident and undeniable attraction and electricity. "Honey, I love you.but you don't always have to be so strong." he told her softly.  
  
"Jack, stop! Just drop it! Please! I'm okay. I need to get on with my life. I'm completely over what happened.and actually, yes I do." Without another word, she slammed the door to Apartment 201. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
All throughout the day, Janet couldn't concentrate. She couldn't keep her mind on anything but Jack. She was kind of surprised that he didn't make a smart remark when she asked him to sleep in the bedroom with her. But the thing she was most scared of is the intensity of the way she felt when she had woken up that morning, only to discover Jack's arm still around her. With Terri being away for the holidays, she had been feeling something towards Jack that she couldn't really describe. Some sort of closeness. They hadn't ever been really alone since the few months after Chrissy and before Cindy, and she suddenly realized that she missed that, missed being with him like that. They had shared many a quiet night together, and it had given them an opportunity to talk, really talk. And, now, it was happening again, and even though she knew the reason why, she couldn't be happier. Janet thought she knew Jack better than anyone, but there were still so many things she didn't know. And then, of course, there was yesterday night and his comment this morning, which scared her the most of all, because she did.  
  
Janet smiled as she looked at the clock; it was almost time for her lunch break. Thank God! For the life of her, she couldn't concentrate on work. She was forever checking over her shoulder, making sure no one was there, and she had a sinking feeling that she'd be doing that for a long time. Sighing, Janet fixed some more flower arrangements and straightened up a little before she left to go to lunch. There was only one place that she wanted to be right now, only one person she wanted to see. There was only Jack.  
  
*~*  
  
While Jack was in the kitchen preparing a salad for that night's special dinner, he heard a knock at the door. "We're closed. I wonder who could that be," he mused.  
  
"Do you want me to answer that, Jefe?" Felipe asked.  
  
"No, no it's okay. I'll go see who that is," he said, as he washed his hands. "You keep making the salad."  
  
When Jack unlocked and opened the door to the bistro, he was a tiny bit surprised, but not at all shocked to see Janet there. She looked at him, her eyes shining and wet with unshed tears. She bit her lip, stared at the floor, and then back at him.  
  
"Hi," was all she could say. She was not about to cry in front of him again. The way he was looking at her, however, made her want to pour out everything. "I.I can't do this, Jack. I can't. All I can do is think about him. I always think he's going to show up again, and I hate living like that. I don't want to live scared, Jack, but.but I am. I'm scared. So scared!" With that, she couldn't help the tears from falling any longer. "You were right."  
  
Jack didn't say a word, simply held out his arms as she ran to him, burying her face in his shoulder. "This isn't about being right. I wish I wasn't." He didn't say anything else, just held her as she cried, stroking her hair.  
  
"Jefe! I finished.making the salad," Felipe finished softly as he saw them. "Janet! How.how are you?"  
  
"Hi Felipe," Janet whispered, her eyes red and blotchy from crying. "I'm.I'm okay." she replied, even though it was obvious she wasn't. At that moment, she realized that Jack could have told him. "Felipe, um.exactly.how much do you know?"  
  
"Nothing! I don't know anything!" he exclaimed, and then paused. "Wait, that came out wrong. Let me rephrase that."  
  
"Okay.thanks. It's okay. Just.never mind."  
  
"Hey, Janet, why don't you stay for lunch?" Felipe asked.  
  
"Okay," she agreed readily, which surprised Jack. "I'm supposed to be at work, but I don't think I'm going back there for a while."  
  
Felipe opened his mouth, wanting to ask a question, but then looked at Jack, who was shaking his head no. "Jefe, do you want me to cook lunch for you and your señorita?" Felipe asked instead.  
  
"No that's okay, Felipe. I want to cook for my girl."  
  
At those seven words, Janet froze. His girl, she thought. The butterflies were in her stomach again, but this time, she didn't quite mind. She liked it, being called his girl. She snuck a glance at him, and smiled.  
  
"So.what do you want to eat?" he asked her as he sat down on the chair across from her.  
  
"Anything sounds good. I really don't care. I just want to be here.with you."  
  
Jack smiled, squeezed her hand, and then went off into the kitchen and started to prepare a Caesar salad, Chateau brion (medium rare), and rice pilaf. He was happy that Janet had come over to the bistro for lunch. True, the reason wasn't very good, but he loved seeing her nonetheless. He had always hated seeing her cry and in pain, and he loved that he could take that away from her, if only for a few minutes. The fact that she was here gave him time to talk to her about an idea he had gotten early this morning after she had left for work.  
  
"Jefe." Felipe questioned. "Is Janet your girlfriend?" he asked, since Jack had never really explained his living arrangements in great detail to him before.  
  
"NO!" he said, and then paused a moment to think. "No. Janet and I are just roommates. We have been living together for 7 years and we're just best friends. That's all. Why do you ask, Felipe?"  
  
"Well. you called her 'your girl', so naturally I thought that you two.you know." he said, smiling.  
  
"Well, we're not! Not yet.anyway. But listen to me Felipe, and I am completely and utterly serious! Don't you dare ask her about yesterday, okay? That's her private stuff, and she probably doesn't want it getting around! I am doing everything I can to protect her, and it'd be a lot easier if people didn't know, okay??" 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Later that night, Jack's Bistro was jam - packed. Jack was so happy that business was going great, but his heart sank when he thought that when Janet arrived she'd have to be alone. Maybe he was being overly protective, but she was his best friend. He didn't really like leaving her, but at least she would be in the same building, so he could keep an eye on her.  
  
At about 9:25 Janet arrived. She was still a little on guard, afraid to enter through the back door, so she went ahead and enter the restaurant from the front - and very public - door. "Hi Janet" Jack greeted her with a smile. "Business is going great; look at all these people!" he exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Jack. Is there anything I can do to help you out?" She asked, kind of hoping he would say yes. She wanted to return the favor for letting her come to the bistro to hang out, but in actuality, she just felt an overwhelming desire to be with him, and be near him.  
  
"No, that okay, babe. We want to KEEP our customers, remember?" he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's up to you, okay? You can stay here.or you can go upstairs and do whatever. I asked Felipe to clean up the room and to buy some new sheets for the bed in case you feel like taking a nap." he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Jack?" she asked softly. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, hon. I think we'll be done by ten, OK? If you need anything feel, free to come downstairs and ask for it, okay?" Jack leaned over to give her a quick kiss before she left.  
  
Janet smiled, left the restaurant and went upstairs. As she opened the door, the sweet smell of apple-cinnamon filed the air. She walked into the room, and to her right there was a desk with books that she recognized as the books Jack used to keep control of the sales and profits of the bistro. Next to it was a small table with a 13 inch black television. She also noticed the new white and blue curtains Felipe had put up. The king size bed looked so cozy. The white sheets made the room look bigger then she remember it being, and next to the bed there was a small table with the Apple Jack candle lightened and just a foot and a half away there was a tall mirror. To her left, there was a bigger black chair. Janet made her way towards the mirror as she critically glanced at her reflection. There were no obvious scars from last night. Well, none that I can see, she sighed. He had definitely left his mark on her. But someone else had left his mark on her, she realized, licking her lips. Jack. She shivered involuntarily, remembering the wonderful feeling of his mouth on hers. He had left his mark on her heart.  
  
Janet had been trying not to admit it, but she couldn't betray her feelings. Janet knew that this had nothing to do with the way he'd been acting because of what happened last night. Lately, after Terri had left and even before that, Janet found herself thinking of Jack more and more. But she always kept pushing those forbidden feelings away, hidden somewhere deep inside of her. Ever since the first day that Mr. and Mrs. Roper found Jack in the apartment, the relationship between them was deemed as strictly platonic. What frightened her now was not that they were still friends even after the Ropers were gone, but that they could be more. And she wanted them to be more. "No," she whispered to herself. " No, no, no. You need to stop this. Jack is just your friend.nothing more, and that's what you want, "she reminded herself. Maybe if she told herself that enough times, she'd start to believe it.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Jack was having trouble concentrating. He was trying to explain to himself what exactly he meant when he called Janet his girl. He had a strange, indescribable feeling that was overtaking him. He had a sneaking suspicion what it was, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, least of all himself. Saying it aloud would make it real, and he just could not deal with that. He'd always loved all of his roommates. Most of the time, anyway. Chrissy was fun to joke around with because she was so funny, but he never saw her as anything more then a friend. Cindy was and still is like a younger sister to him, even if his life was in grave danger every time she came near him. Terri is a great girl; he was really relieved she had stayed and given him another chance. But Janet.Janet didn't fit into any of those categories. She was something entirely more special to him.not just a sister, not just a friend. He couldn't imagine living without her for more then a day.  
  
"Jefe, are the plates ready?" Felipe asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's the matter tonight? You seem to be in another world. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"Me? Oh.yeah. Sure. Just wondering how Janet's doing."  
  
Felipe smiled to himself. He knew it. He'd always known it. That boy had it bad. "If you want, Jefe, since we close in 15 minutes anyway, why don't you let me finish up here? I'll take care of everything. You can go be with your girl."  
  
Jack washed his hands and thanked Felipe before he headed upstairs to the bedroom. When he opened the door, he found Janet lying down on the bed watching television. She was so into it she didn't even notice Jack had walked in the room and crept up beside her.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." Jack said with a smile. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Janet jumped almost instantly, then smiled and shook her head. "No, not really I'm just watching I Love Lucy. Want to join me? It's about to be over." she said, hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Of course I would, but the Lakers are on tonight."  
  
"But its about to be over!" she whined, rolling over when he reached for the remote. "I got here first!"  
  
"Please??"  
  
"NO!" she laughed as he reached out for her. She jumped off the bed.  
  
"Please????!!!!"  
  
"Honestly, Jack. Don't be such a baby. It's almost over."  
  
"So? You can watch this again some other time."  
  
"You can read about the game in the paper!" she retorted as he started to chase her around the room.  
  
Giggling, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Janet!" he whined, pounding on the door. "Open up!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. As Jack stood chatting with Felipe for a few moments, Janet was able to seize the moment and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing the control from his hand. "Thank you!" Jack said a quick goodbye to Felipe, and then turned to Janet, mock sternness in his voice. "You're dead, woman!" She giggled again as he tackled her on the bed. "Give it up."  
  
"No way!" she cried breathlessly, struggling to get away. It was in vain, however, because he had a firm grip on both her wrists. She hated that. It made her feel helpless, and he knew it. Her mouth opened slightly when she noticed that Jack was on top of her and his face was inches from hers. Not a sound was made as their lips grew closer, and closer.  
  
Jack stopped himself just in time and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on," he said softly, his gaze still locked with hers. "Let's go home." He grabbed Janet's hand, pulling her from the bed.  
  
She dutifully followed him, but stopped just short of the door, turning to face him, worry mixed with love in her eyes. "Jack...? What happened back there.with us??"  
  
It was a long time before he looked at her. He avoided her eyes as he started to speak. "God...Janet...you really don't get it, do you?" He was now staring straight at her, and his gaze was penetrating her soul. "I mean...ever since that night.ever since that moment I saw you.I can't concentrate...I can't do anything. I don't know what it is. I can't stop thinking about you."  
  
Her heart soared, but then sank again, as quickly as it had risen. Ever since that night. That night had ruined everything for her. It had only been a matter of five minutes, but already the incident was taking over her life in every conceivable fashion. "Jack...don't think that you have to baby-sit me. I know you're a nice guy, but I'm a big girl. I don't need you to protect me."  
  
"No.no." He took her hands in his. "It has nothing to do with anything like that. Yes, now the main reason I have you over here is because I want to protect you, but.I want to be with you too. I want to be with you all the time. Last night just reinforced it. I've been feeling this way for a long time now. Janet..."  
  
Janet didn't want - couldn't take hearing any more of how Jack felt sorry for her. It hurt too much. "I'm sorry.I can't take this." Tears blurring her vision, she ran out the door.  
  
"Janet, wait!" It only took about a couple of seconds before Jack was able to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him. "Sweetheart, I.I think that I'm.."  
  
"I know." Her voice was soft and light, and full of emotion. "I feel it, too." The kiss between them was strong and filled with passion. Janet could feel her whole body seem to melt as his lips touched hers. She knew that this wasn't the right thing to do, but she didn't care anymore. Gradually, however, the familiar fears took over her mind and her subconscious brought her back. "No." Without another word, she ran back into the restaurant, leaving a dumbfounded Jack behind her. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As they walked up the stairs to their apartment, they met up with Larry.  
  
"Jack! Janet!" he exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"Hi Lar, what have you been up too?" Jack asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Hey, Larry," Janet said, unspeakably grateful for his presence. Normally, she couldn't stand Larry and his sexist attitude toward women, but she could put up with it tonight. Anything to take the sting out of the awkward silence that had loomed over her and Jack ever since they left the Bistro. She couldn't get that hurt look out of her mind, and she hated herself more for knowing that it was her fault.  
  
"Jack.guess whom just graced me with her presence last evening?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I want to hear this, so I'm just going to go.Goodnight Larry," she called, running upstairs.  
  
"Hey.what's up with her? You guys in the middle of a fight or something? I was watching you and you didn't say a word to each other for a block."  
  
"You were watching us for a block? That's very stalker-esque, Lawrence."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Oh, it's complicated," he told his friend, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "We'll figure it out later. But, right now, your life is much more interesting, and worthy of direct attention, I might add. Who's the girl.and why are you suddenly talking proper English?"  
  
"Her name is Annie."  
  
"Little orphan Annie," Jack joked. "They made that into a movie, you know."  
  
"Oh, no bud.this girl is anything but orphan," he said, biting his lower lip as he pantomimed a woman's curvy silhouette.  
  
"C'mon Larry," Jack said, taking steps toward the apartment.  
  
"Hey buddy.before I forget, are you guys okay?" he asked, seriously. "Mrs. Smith from 208 told me that there were some cops over at your place Friday night."  
  
"Uh.yes.yes everything's fine." Jack answered nervously. He happened to be mad at Janet at that particular moment, but he was still in love with her. He still respected her, and he could pretty much guarantee that she wouldn't want anyone to know what had happened that night.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Smith said that a guy was arrested and there were two cops here and everything."  
  
"Yes, someone tried to break in. No, nothing happened. And tell Mrs. Smith to mind her own business!"  
  
"Okay.somebody's in a bad mood. I don't blame Janet for being mad at whatever she's mad at. Anyway, buddy, I have to go. My second shift is probably waiting," he said as he looked at his watch and winked at Jack.  
  
Jack simply shook his head and went inside.  
  
Some people never change.  
  
But some people did. And that scared him the most of all. Maybe whatever was happening between him and Janet couldn't be fixed.  
  
*~*  
  
Back at the apartment, Janet was in the kitchen proofreading the letter she had just written Terri, telling her of the events that had consumed her last days.  
  
Hey Terri, How are things back home? I hope you are enjoying the holidays with your family.at least then someone will. Jack and I really miss you and are counting the days till you get back where you belong. Well, I guess it's my duty as your friend to inform you of what has been going on in your absence. Some of it is bad.most of it confusing. I don't exactly know how or when this came about, but I think I have a crush on Jack. NO.I think I'm in love with him. I know this goes against our number one house rule but I can't help it. Ever since you left we've been just hanging out after work and stuff, and I've been having the best time! Being around him.I don't know.it just makes me feel so secure and happy, like nothing else in the world matters. And then this past Friday, someone broke into our house, and he tried to hurt me. Ever since then Jack has been.well, I'll be honest. It's kind of freaking me out how attentive he is now, and how caring. But in a good way! I'm afraid, though, that all Jack has ever seen me as is a sister, and now he feels like he has to do this big brother - protection thing. Terri, I am so confused. I really wish you were here. We have been living together for so many years; we are best friends. Best friends don't fall in love. That is not supposed to happen. It just doesn't work like that. Maybe I am just taking this too seriously. Hey, I'm a girl, I'm allowed to get emotional, right?! Maybe the reason he is acting like this is because you're gone, and I am his only choice for someone to hang out with, other then Larry or RF. Well Terri, I am probably boring you to death with this letter. Sorry. We miss you. Give everyone our love.  
Sincerely,  
Janet  
  
Janet got up, took a deep, shuddering breath, and put the letter in a long white envelope. After she got a glass of water, she picked up the envelope and started to walk towards the living room.  
  
"Hey Jack?" she asked when Jack came into the room.  
  
"Yes?" he wanted to know as he saw a white object in her hand.  
  
Her heart sank. He was being polite and cordial with her, but it was obvious that he hated her. She couldn't blame him. "Uh, I just finished writing a letter to Terri. I told her that we missed her and hopes she comes back soon," she said, putting the letter on top of the brown table next to the door. "Would you put a stamp on it and put it in the mail for me tomorrow?" she asked him, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Sure," Jack answered.  
  
They fell into awkward silence once again. She hated that. One of the things she loved about Jack was that she could talk to him about anything, and now they could barely say two words to each other. "Um.so I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Janet, hold on!" he suddenly said, crossing over to her and touching her arm. "I know what you think, but you're wrong. I don't hate you. I couldn't even if I tried."  
  
"Thanks," she said softly, tears brimming her eyes once again. She was crying so much lately. Maybe she was making up for lost time or something. She never cried when she was little. "I needed that."  
  
"So.are you going to be okay tonight?" His hand reached up to caress her cheek, sending a wave of electricity down her spine.  
  
"Y-yes.Yes! I'll be fine! Really.just.just know that I might need you later."  
  
"Of course. I'll do anything you need, hon."  
  
*~*  
  
Both Jack and Janet ended up having a pleasant night. Janet was a little scared at first. However, she knew that the only way to get through this was by facing it head - on, by confronting her fears. She did sleep through the night without having one nightmare, but she left her door open and the lamp next to her stayed on all night. Jack left his door open as well. The next morning, Janet had to be at work at 7:30 in order to receive a new shipment of flowers, so Jack had to have breakfast by himself.  
  
After he was dressed, he heard the doorbell ring. "Hi, Mr. Furley, how are you?" Jack asked. "How did it go this weekend in San Francisco? Did you get any girls?" He wasn't really interested in his landlord's activities, but he needed to ask to discover how much he knew about what had happened to Janet that weekend.  
  
"Well!" he exclaimed, grinning in his usual Macho Man form. "I had chicks all over me. I actually kind of felt sorry for the other bachelors!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"No one warned them that RF 'Swinging Bachelor at Large' was going to be there."  
  
Jack laughed out loud, and then asked him why exactly he was here. "I don't remember the sinks being clogged up.what are you coming to fix this time?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Janet told me that you've had problems with the window."  
  
"Yes, we have been having problems with that same window ever since I moved in! Roper was as good as fixing things as you are." The last part was supposed to be sarcastic, but Furley didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hey! I'm here, aren't I? It's not my fault if everything here always breaks down!" he retorted, giving Jack his usual bug - eyed impression.  
  
"Yeah.well Mr. Furley, have fun fixing the window. I have to go to work," he said, starting to rush out the door but then remembering he also had to put Janet's letter to Terri in the mail. Jack hurriedly picked up the letter, but as he picked up the envelope from the tabletop, a white sheet of paper fluttered out. He bent down to pick it up and put it back, but stopped as he saw that it had his name written down several times. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Jefe! What are you doing??!!" Felipe asked, his voice laced with concern. "What's the matter with you today? First you forgot to turn off the alarm when you .."  
  
"I didn't!" Jack interrupted. "I just wanted to make sure it was still working!"  
  
Felipe rolled his eyes as he continued, ".and then you took out the meat from the freezer to put it in the refrigerator, and NOW you are putting the potatoes in the fruit salad, instead of the apples I left next to you!"  
  
"Ummm.well I am just trying some recipes. They're new. " As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jack knew Felipe wouldn't buy it. It was the lamest lie he had ever told. They both knew that the reason he wasn't concentrating was because he couldn't get Janet off his mind.  
  
"C'mon Jefe, you can trust me. Are you having girl problems?" Felipe asked.  
  
Jack looked at Felipe and sighed. He didn't have anyone else to talk to. Larry would probably laugh in his face if he knew that his friend was falling in love with Janet, and he could never tell RF anything. Felipe was his only option. Jack let go of the knife, and took a napkin to wipe his hand. He took a deep breath before turning around to face Felipe, "Janet...she's my best friend in the world. You know that. But all of a sudden I can't stop thinking about her, and I don't know why."  
  
Felipe gave Jack a sneaky smile, "I told you, Jefe; you and Janet had a thing."  
  
"Felipe! We don't have a thing. well not at this moment. Maybe later," Jack responded with a devilish smile.  
  
"That's what you told me last time!"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes, you did, " Felipe said in a fatherly tone. "Jack, if you like Janet.you should tell her. Take a chance. She might even feel the same way."  
  
Jack pondered for a moment, wondering if he should tell Felipe about the letter he had read that morning. True, the way he had come about this knowledge was under questionable circumstances, but it didn't matter to him. Janet had all but admitted that she loved him too. But if she had had these feelings for a while, for as long as she said she had, how did he not notice? Why didn't she ever say anything? She had never acted differently around him.  
  
"Has she said anything or acted any different around you?" Felipe asked, breaking Jack out of his reverie.  
  
"Well, no not really."  
  
"How about yesterday? When I went upstairs, you two looked like you were really enjoying yourselves. Not to mention that both of you sounded too much out of breath."  
  
"Nothing was going on in there.we were fighting over the remote. That was all," he said, a tinge of disappointment in his voice as he finished the sentence. "But." He started to say, but stopped before mentioning their kiss. "But.but nothing happened."  
  
*~*  
  
All through out the day, Jack couldn't do anything but think about Janet. About their relationship. The day they first met. The dance they shared after Michael had crushed her dream. Their "first date". That night she was in trouble. The moment they slept together. And the kiss they shared last night. Janet arrived just in time to see Jack trip over a chair and slip on the fruit salad some customers had ordered. She couldn't help but smile as she walked over to him. He was so adorable. "Having fun?" she asked him.  
  
"Janet! Hi!" he said, a little embarrassed that she had just seen him fall. "What are you doing here this early?"  
  
"Well, we were done with our orders early, and Mr. Compton said that I could leave early, since I had came in before I was supposed to," she said, as she helped Jack pick up the broken bowls.  
  
After Jack was somewhat cleaned up, and Janet had helped him clean the floor, Jack asked her if she wanted anything to eat. "No thanks. I am not very hungry," she answered, wiping some fruit from his cheek with a wet white napkin. "Well Jack I am going to head upstairs, alright? If you need any more help just let me know. I'm already here, so I can help with whatever. There must be some sort of food I can't ruin." she said, not noticing that Felipe was watching them.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Jack laughed, before leaning over to give her a kiss.  
  
*~*  
  
After all the customers had left, Jack and Felipe were cleaning up. "I saw the way you were looking at Janet." Felipe said. "I also saw the way she was looking at you. I may not be very smart, but love is love. I think you should tell her what you feel."  
  
Jack stood thinking for a moment. "You really do?" he asked. "You think she likes me too?"  
  
"Of course she does" Felipe answered.  
  
Jack thought about the letter. He had kept it in his pocket all day long. He lifted his hand to his chest to make sure was still there. "Okay, Felipe. I am going to do it. I'll tell Janet exactly how I feel about her."  
  
"Ole, Ole, Ole!" Felipe exclaimed. "Oh, one more question, Jefe.. do you two always kiss like that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
*~*  
  
As Jack walked up the stairs, he couldn't stop the nervousness from setting in. "You HAVE to tell her. You HAVE to tell her. YOU HAVE TO, HAVE TO, HAVE TO TELL HER" he coached himself before talking a deep breath and turning the doorknob.  
  
When Jack entered the room, Janet was laying on the bed, reading Dr. Zhivago. "Hey, Jack!" she said, looking up at him with a bright smile. "Are you ready to go?" she asked reluctantly, as she got up from the cozy bed and made her way to the chair next to the door.  
  
"Janet." he started to say, suddenly sounding eager to say what was in his heart. He put his hands on each of Janet's shoulders. Janet felt the butterflies in her stomach going wild again. "Janet, I.I have to tell you something very important..something I have been feeling for a while now.something that I know you have been feeling too."  
  
Janet felt her body tense up. He couldn't know! He just couldn't! "Something that I have been feeling too."  
  
"Janet, look, I know we've been living together for a really long time, and we agreed that as long as we were living together, that we'd just be friends. But I.I can't do that. I can't be your friend anymore."  
  
Janet's heart dropped. "Jack.why? Is it something I did? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, sweetie, no!" Jack assured her, now playing with her hair. "You didn't do anything. That came out.totally not how I wanted it to. Janet.I can't, okay? We can't be just friends anymore. I don't really know how or when, but I fell in love with you. I fell for you. My love for you went from the love you feel for a sister to the love you feel for the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
"Jack." Janet whispered softly, turning to face him and trying as hard as she could to keep her tears at bay.  
  
"Please, Janet.let me finish," he requested, placing his index finger on her soft lips. "I know you think this is all happening because of what happened last Friday," he said, caressing her cheek.  
  
Janet's eyes grew wide as the thought of him reading her letter ran through her mind. "But I promise, hon, that this has nothing to do with that. As I was about to put your letter in the mail today, it fell out. Honestly by accident." Janet's heart seemed to be pounding so hard, she was surprised Jack couldn't hear. "When I picked it up, and saw my name in it more than a couple of times. I read it."  
  
Janet quickly stopped Jack's speech and snatched his hand off her face. "Jack Tripper, you had no business whatsoever reading my letter! That was none of your business! It was something personal. Something .." She couldn't continue anymore. Her throat felt like a gigantic rock was stuck in it. She buried her face into her hands as she started to cry. "Oh, god!"  
  
"Janet, honey, I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy or whatever you're crying about, but I'm not sorry I read that letter." Jack said as he took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her back. "Come on, now you've got nowhere to hide. Talk to me."  
  
Janet stepped away from him, walking closer to the mirror without realizing it. "Look.Jack, forget what that letter says. Please. I wasn't thinking.I was emotional, okay?"  
  
"Oh, so you weren't thinking when you said that you were in love with me?" Jack retorted. He loved her more than anything, but she really got on his nerves sometimes. "Janet.you can't deny this forever!"  
  
"I can try, can't I?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I don't understand you. You've liked me for what seems like a while. I love you and you love me. This can work, Janet! You know I feel the same way.but now you're running scared. Maybe I'm just being a guy, but I don't get it."  
  
"You don't understand Jack! You just don't understand!!" Janet cried, tears in her eyes as she turned to leave, but Jack pulled her back by the arm, and soon they were both facing each other.  
  
"Then make me understand!" he demanded.  
  
"This isn't fair! It just isn't, okay? You and I are friends. Friends. Friends don't fall in love with each other." She said as she cried even harder. "Life doesn't work that way."  
  
"Why not? God damn it, woman, I love you! Okay?? I LOVE YOU!! Have you ever heard me say that to anyone else?"  
  
Janet recoiled almost immediately, as if being slapped. Jack had never talked to her that way before. Never. "Is this supposed to make me like you more or something?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Janet. I really am. I shouldn't have yelled. But you make me so mad sometimes. Janet, I.why can't you just take a chance? Take a chance on us. Stop lying to yourself."  
  
"OKAY!!!" she finally yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You're right! I'm in love with you! I admit it! Jack.I've loved you since God knows when! But this is ridiculous! We are best friends; it will never work."  
  
"There you go again with the negativity. Enlighten me, Janet, why won't it work?"  
  
"Because! Jack.don't you see? We've built our relationship on the fact that we'd always be friends, and we both swore we'd never cross that line."  
  
"I remember no such promise," he interrupted.  
  
Janet glared at him, and he shut up immediately. "By being friends, we were able to have a solid relationship that would hopefully never break. I don't want us to break. I don't want to lose that, Jack. I don't want to lose that thing that makes us 'us'. and I feel like if we do start dating, and give into what we feel for each other, then we crossed the point of no return. We can't go back if we mess this up, Jack. If this doesn't end up working out the way we want or expect it to, our friendship will be down the drain. Do you want that to happen?" she asked, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Of course not, Janet. You know I wouldn't want our friendship to disappear. But that wouldn't happen. You and I will always be friends."  
  
"Yeah.you say that now, but it won't end up like that. We'll be in love for a while, then you'll find someone prettier or sexier or find some reason to get rid of me, and we'll have a big fight, break up, and vow never to speak to each other again. All of our years of friendship won't mean a thing. I've seen it all before."  
  
"Janet, honey." he said softly as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Baby, look.do you believe in fate? That everything happens for a reason?"  
  
She sniffled. "Sometimes."  
  
"So do I. And whatever destiny chooses to happen between you and me.that's okay. You know? Because no matter what, we can feel good about the future, knowing that we gave our relationship a chance." He said, wiping away her tears gently with his thumb.  
  
"Jack.I get what you're saying and it sounds good in theory, but.I'm scared to death," she told him softly. "I really do love you more than anything. But if being with you means giving up all that we have now, I can't take that chance. I can't risk it again." She looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath before continuing. "You want to know why I'm so hesitant?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"I'm not good at risk - taking. I've only put my heart on the line once, and that was a disaster. It was high school, and pretty much the same situation. We went out a couple of times, but then he dumped me for Nicole Faith Sampson, the school slut. We never spoke to each other again. I love you too much for that to happen. So.I would rather we be a "you" and "I," not an "US".  
  
Jack let go of her slightly and with his thumb lifted her face to his so that he could look at the woman he had grown to love more then his life. "Janet.I can't guarantee that we won't end up the same way. Well, except for the school slut part." Janet smiled. A little one, mind you, but it was a start. Jack nodded. "There's the Janet I know and love. No, seriously, baby, we can't guarantee anything. But what I can guarantee is what I feel now, and most likely that'll never change. No matter what happens between you and me. Even if you don't want us to be together, I'll always love you. If you say you don't want us to be together as a couple, that's okay. I'll move on. I may even fall in love with someone else, but I can assure you, no one, absolutely NO ONE can, and would ever be able to take your place. You will always be my biggest love and my biggest success."  
  
Janet's eyes started to tear up again, but she didn't care anymore. She knew perfectly well that she may end up regretting this tomorrow, but she was starting to understand what Jack was teaching her. Seize the moment, because you never know when it will be your last. Forget about tomorrow and live for today. Go for it. She knew that it would be hard to keep their newfound feelings from Furley, but she didn't care about anything anymore, now that she knew that Jack loved her. She shakily took her hand and lifted it to Jack's face as they captured the love and passion that they were both definitely feeling in a heart-warming kiss. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
That night both Jack and Janet slept like babies. Babies in love, Janet thought with a smile. She still couldn't completely believe that this was happening. With him. Last night at the Bistro had been incredible. They had kissed and simply hung out until the wee hours of the morning, and then they had snuck home. She had felt like a teenager again. Then, after they had gotten home without waking Furley, they kissed for a while longer before heading off to bed. She was glad now that Jack had read that letter, because by doing that and calling her on it, he forced her to question everything she ever knew and to take the biggest chance of her life.and she couldn't be happier. The next morning Jack woke up really early, because he had an idea for a special surprise for her.  
  
*~* "Hey, Jack," said Mr. Furley. Jack was coming back with Janet's special surprise right then, and he really didn't need RF's remarks.  
  
"Hello, RF," he said, trying to hide the flowers from him.  
  
"What do you have there?" he asked, smiling. "A present for you tippie-toed someone?"  
  
"Um.no. No, Mr. Furley.these are for Janet," he said nervously, hoping he wouldn't ask why.  
  
"For Janet." He put his hands in his hips. "Why would you be getting Janet some flowers? Isn't that hat boyfriends are supposed to do?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Furley, I know. See.she had a really bad night a couple of days ago and she's still not over it. I just figured that I would try to fix it and cheer her up and see if I can't make her happy again." He loved making her happy. He loved making her smile. He loved making her laugh. He just plain loved everything about her. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go make breakfast. See you around, I guess."  
  
*~*  
  
Jack opened the door to Janet and Terri's room, praying that she was still asleep. Thankfully, she was. He smiled. She was so beautiful, and sleeping didn't make any difference. He crept up to her bed, where he can lay the first special rose he had brought for her. Then on top of the bedside table he laid the second one, and on top of her dresser he placed the third one. Jack did all of this silently, and the only scare came when he tripped over a discarded shoe. Janet stirred, but simply rolled over and buried her head under her pillow. Jack smiled, made his way very quietly to the door, and then turned around to blow her a kiss before leaving the room. Heading to the bathroom, he got out his tape to fasten the fourth one on the bathroom door and left her another one next to her toothbrush. He left the others in various areas throughout the apartment. The sixth one was on the couch and the seventh one was taped to the kitchen door. Jack kept the last one to give to her personally.  
  
Janet woke up about a half hour later when her alarm clock went off. She reluctantly rolled over and was surprised when her pillow fell upon something prickly and soft. She opened her eyes, and jumped back in amazement when she realized that a rose was inches from her face. She stood and picked up the rose, and on the white paper attached to the baby blue rose, she read "I." She smiled as he pulled it closer, bringing it to her nose to take a whiff. Just after she put on her pink fuzzy slippers, she noticed that there was another rose on the table next to her bed. She shook her head and smiled as she read the letter "L". On her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she noticed another beautiful baby blue flower on top of her dresser. "Aww, Jack." she whispered to herself before reading the third letter "O". Just as she turned to face the bathroom as she walked out of her bedroom she spotted another rose on the door. "I don't know what you're up to, Tripper, but I'm loving it," she said. She untapped the fourth rose from the door, and reads it. "V". I L.O.V. Janet had a feeling she knew what was next, but she still loved the fact that he was being romantic and impetuous. She entered the bathroom, looking for the fifth rose. After not finding one, she sighed and opened the medicine box to get her toothbrush out, and instantly smiled when she found the next rose. "E". Janet brushed her teeth and combed her hair a little and then she walked out to the living room, heading towards the kitchen. She was running her hand through her hair when she found another rose. She picked it up and read "Y". Then realized that there was another one stuck to the kitchen door. Jack heard Janet taking the rose he had bought for her from the door and reading out loud the letter "O". Janet opened the door to the kitchen, and was astonished to find Jack standing in front of her, holding the last rose that would spell the words "I LOVE YOU." Happy tears pooled her eyes as she walked over to him and into his open arms. "This is so wonderful." she whispered softly. "Thank you."  
  
"You deserve it. You deserve everything," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "And I'm going to try to give you everything, because I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He smiled. "I have the last rose, but you're going to have to work for this one, hon."  
  
"Work." Janet scrunched up her nose, as if the word was a foreign concept. "Okay.so what do I have to do, cook or something?"  
  
"No! I said work.not kill."  
  
She chuckled. "You know what your problem is, Jack? I can never get mad at you. You are entirely too sweet for your own good. Anyway.what do I have to do?"  
  
"You have to give me a kiss," he said as he slid the rose down his forehead until it reached his lips. "Right here."  
  
She leaned over to give him a small peck on the cheek. "That is no good, Ms. Wood. Honestly, Janet.you're going to have to do a lot better than that."  
  
Laughingly, she dropped the roses onto the countertop and lifted her face to his for a real kiss. It quickly became more intense as she opened her mouth slightly to give Jack's tongue access. Janet moaned softly as he slipped his hand under her nightgown, sending a shiver down her back. They both pulled away, breathlessly, when they heard the phone ring. Jack sighed, and kissed her nose. "Do you want to get that or should I?"  
  
"Neither. We have a machine. If it's so important, they'll leave a message and call back later. Right now I just want to enjoy being here with you."  
  
"Well, my lady, I think you have won the eighth flower," he said as he handed it to her  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Jack. They're beautiful. Hey, you remembered my color! I just noticed that," she exclaimed, surprised. "How did you get baby blue roses?"  
  
"My secret."  
  
They were just about to kiss again when they heard Terri's voice. "Come on, guys, I know you're there. It's early, and you two have no lives to speak of, so you couldn't have stayed out all night. Janet? Jack? This isn't funny! Come on, if you don't pick up in exactly three seconds I'm going to call Missing Persons. You ready? One.two."  
  
Janet squealed. "Terri!" Immediately, she rushed away from Jack and ran to pick up the phone. "Hey!" she answered, getting it before she had got to three. "How are things in Massachusetts?"  
  
"I knew it! Hey, yeah.things are great here. Sam's mouth keeps getting bigger and bigger, but other then that everything is great I love visiting my family, but I kind of wish I was home," she said. "How about you and Jack? Are you doing good?"  
  
"We wish you were home too, Ter."  
  
"No, we don't," Jack interrupted, coming up behind Janet and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
She tried to look annoyed but simply smiled as he began kissing her neck. "Honey, stop." She shook her head and tried to focus on Terri, but her boyfriend's lips on her skin were making it hard to think clearly. "Things are great here, Terri. Jack and." She pulled away from him, gently pushing him off her. "Not now.no, Terri, not you. Nothing's wrong. Really, not a thing. Jack's just making this phone call very difficult." she said, twisting out of his grasp and playfully swatting him with a pillow.  
  
"Have you and Jack been having fun without me?"  
  
"Well, he and I kind of have a special surprise for you when you come back," she said, giggling while Jack continued to plant small kisses down the nape of her neck.  
  
"Oh really, what kind of surprise?" Terri asked.  
  
"Well.uh, Ter, hold on, okay?" She covered the mouthpiece with her hand and turned to Jack, a pleading look in her eyes. "You know I love you, Jack, but just go away. Please? This is girl stuff."  
  
He groaned. He knew what that meant. He knew what was coming. "You're going to talk about me, aren't you?"  
  
"Please?! Just leave me alone now, and I'll do anything you want later. Within reason, of course." She loved him, but she didn't want this relationship to go too fast. "Come on, Jack, I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
  
"Oh, all right." He made a face, the smiled and placed a kiss in the palm of her hand. "Love you." Then he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Love you, too," Janet whispered, watching him go. It was kind of scary, actually, how he could come to mean so much to her in a short time. She blinked then, suddenly remembering about Terri. "Sorry, Ter. We're good now. We can talk."  
  
"So.how's everything been?"  
  
"Great," she said, a little too convincingly.  
  
"Janet.come on," Terri chided. "I know you better than that. I know when you're lying."  
  
"I am not lying!! I'm simply just not telling you the whole truth."  
  
"Janet!"  
  
"Okay! You really want to know?" She nervously began twisting the phone cord around her hand. "Well.a couple of days ago this guy broke into our house, and.let's just say he wanted something from me that I wasn't going to give."  
  
"Oh.Janet, are you okay? That's it, I'm coming home."  
  
"NO! Terri, don't. Stay where you are, okay? I promise you, I'm fine. Everything's fine now. It only lasted about five minutes. I screamed and was lucky enough that some cops were around here. They rushed into the apartment and arrested the jerk."  
  
"Where was Jack?"  
  
"He came like a minute after the police showed up."  
  
"And.."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well, come on! There's got to be more!"  
  
"That night.God, I just felt so awful. So I asked Jack to sleep with me.and he did. He was so great. I couldn't of gotten through the last couple of days without him."  
  
Terri snorted. "I'll bet."  
  
"Shut up! I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong! Nothing happened!"  
  
"But you wish something did."  
  
"Well.maybe," Janet wheedled softly.  
  
"I knew it! Told you!" Terri exclaimed with happiness. "I knew it! I knew that if you two were given the time, you'd realize your true feelings for each other! I knew you liked each other."  
  
Janet laughed quietly, suddenly glad that Terri had called. She really needed a girl to talk to now. Jack was wonderful, and she loved him with all of her heart, but now and then, she really needed a good, old - fashioned girl talk. She was anxious to tell her friend about last night. "That's not all."  
  
"There's more? Great, why do I have to be here?" Terri replied, disappointedly.  
  
"See.ever since.ever since that night, Jack's been so protective of me. I'd come over to the Bistro after work, go up and wait for him and then we'd hang out for a while before going home. And.last night, we kissed. A real kiss. The kinds of kisses that most definitely mean something.that mean something incredible, " she said, leaning back on the couch as her mind wandered to last night. "Well, the night before that, we had kissed too, but yesterday's kiss was.I don't know how to explain it. It was like magic, like we were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered."  
  
"No way! You guys kissed? How?"  
  
"Terri! I'm not telling you that!"  
  
"No, you idiot. I mean, how did you find out you like each other? The short version, please. I'd love to hear it all, but this is getting to be a very expensive phone call."  
  
"Well." Jack smiled to himself on the other side of the doorway as he listened to Janet launch into a monologue of their progressing relationship.  
  
*~*  
  
Jack arrived to the bistro late that evening, late enough so that Felipe was already scurrying about, hurriedly preparing the meal that would be served that night. They worked in silence for a few moments, until Felipe cleared his throat. Jack sighed. He knew what was coming. Sure enough."Jefe, I can tell by the look on your face that everything went well last night."  
  
"If she loves me, then I guess it went well, didn't it?"  
  
Felipe chose to ignore his friend's sarcasm, and pressed on for details. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what? Felipe, I'm sorry, but there's not much to tell. And even if there were, I wouldn't tell you. I made a promise to myself not to talk about her."  
  
"You always talk about your girlfriends. All the time. It actually gets a little annoying that way."  
  
"It's different with her, okay? She's different. She's.I don't know, it's like she has all the little things that make her different than anyone I've ever known, that make her perfect, make her so wonderful. Loving her won't ever be enough."  
  
"You sound like me with my Carmelita back when we used to be novios," Felipe told Jack, smiling in spite of himself.  
  
"Yeah, well.you know what, Felipe? There is something you could do. I know we've technically only been together for about 11 hours, but I already love her more than anything. And this is our first Christmas together, you know, as a couple. New Years, too. Do you have any ideas on what we should do?"  
  
"Do I ever!" The salad man became quite animated as he tossed idea after idea out there, and Jack had to admit that some of them weren't half bad. Jack considered some of the sweet and romantic choices, as he threw out the old-fashioned and sappy ideas. All in all, Jack was glad he had trusted Felipe with his feelings. Now he could only hope that Larry, his best friend, could take it the same way.  
  
*~* That night Janet arrived at the restaurant a little later then usual. She had stopped by a photography studio to get something for Jack's apartment upstairs. She hoped he'd like it. "Hi, Jack," she said when she entered the kitchen, her voice soft and shy for the first time around him. She had a feeling that Jack had told Felipe about them, because he was smiling and his eyes kept darting back and forth between them. Janet didn't exactly mind, but she made a mental note to talk to Jack about that later.  
  
"Hey, babe" he replied, as he kissed her cheek. "Today is kind of slow so you can just go on up, okay? I should be there in a while."  
  
"Okay.hey, hon, I'm going to go upstairs, okay? Call me if you need any help." She turned around to go upstairs, but was stopped in an instant when Jack called her name. In one quick stride, he took her in his arms, covering her mouth in a passionate kiss. Janet's insides seemed to melt as she succumbed to the kiss, but she pulled away just in time. "Jack, not now. Felipe's right here. Later, okay?"  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
*~*  
  
Upstairs, Janet took out the surprise she had gotten at the photography studio. It was her favorite picture of her and Jack, taken 3 years ago, at the time that they had affectionately called ACBC (after Chrissy and before Cindy.) Janet loved that picture, plus it was about only the good one of her. She was wearing a red blouse that hugged her in all the right places, and her favorite black skirt, that had a slit up to the knee. Jack, of course, looked as handsome as ever, wearing a blue dress - up shirt and brand new khaki pants. She put the picture in the frame, then slowly ran her finger along Jack's face. "How did we end up here?" she whispered, almost to herself.  
  
"Where should I put it?" she wondered. Finally, she decided to put it on top of his desk, because that was where he did most of his work. That was where he would be sure to see it. "Hey." She greeted him with a bright smile as he walked in the door.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," he said softly as he made his way to the bed. Jack took of his shoes and crawled on the bed until he was on top of Janet. They kissed for a few moments, but she could tell that he was a million miles away. Finally, she gave up and pushed him off her. "What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed, rolled onto his side, and looked at her, propping himself up on his elbow. "We're alone, we're in a bed, and it's pretty obvious that we've got some strong feelings for each other. I just.I just need to know what you're comfortable with. Because I love you," he continued softly, touching her cheek. "I love you. I love you, and I'd never want to force you or make you do anything you don't want.or anything. I care about you too much."  
  
Janet smiled at him. Her lower lip trembled, but she willed herself not to cry. "Jack.it means the world to me that you asked. I don't think you'll ever know how much. But.I'm so in love with you. More than anything, I just want you to kiss me right now."  
  
"But -- "  
  
"Jack? Shut up. I promise you, if we go too far, I'll stop you, okay? Just.please kiss me." Her voice was barely above a whisper now.  
  
"Anything for you," he murmured, lowering his lips to hers. Her hands instinctively reached up to entwine in his hair as he held her close. She loved being close to him like this. The kissing went on for a few moments, until she pushed him gently away, breathless. Jack flopped on his back and noticed the picture frame on the desk. He looked at his girlfriend suspiciously. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a picture of us together."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I didn't notice."  
  
She glared at him, but couldn't help but suppress a smile. "We took it after Chrissy left; don't you like it?" she asked, suddenly having a sinking feeling that he didn't.  
  
"Of course I do," he said, taking her left hand, bringing it to his lips, and kissing her palm. "I love everything you do."  
  
Janet smiled softly. "If you don't like it there, we can change it. As much as I'd like it, and as much as I want to, I can't stay here every night, and I just wanted you to have something to remember - us - by," she said between kisses.  
  
"Well I love it." He stopped for a second to think, and then looked up at her again, nothing but love in his eyes. "You know what I was thinking?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well that after New Years we can.you know.redecorate this room. This can be like our own little hide - away, our own place. For when we want to be alone," he suggested.  
  
Her face light up with the most natural smile that he had ever seen. "That sounds really nice. I'd like that."  
  
They spend about an hour discussing their plans for the apartment. Janet wouldn't let them go home until they had, and who was he to argue? He'd take any chance he got to spend uninterrupted time with her. The two discussed everything from the color to the furniture. Jack let Janet decide on most of the arrangements. He couldn't help it; she was so cute when she was excited. Besides, he wanted her to be happy. He wanted it to be a perfect place for her. Somewhere that she could always feel good coming home to, and he knew that he would be perfectly content anywhere as long as she was next to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up early, about half an hour before he usually did. He had been doing that lately, though he had no idea why. Well...actually, he did. Being with Janet had made him very...aware of the little things in life. It might have been because of what had happened weeks ago, but he never wanted to miss anything that was going on with her. Often, he stood in the doorway of her room for a while, watching her sleep. Jack knew that he was turning into a wuss, but he didn't care. At least today he had an excuse. It was Christmas, and he wanted to prepare his girl a very special breakfast. He made some delicious fluffy and soft pancakes, fresh orange juice and his own special strawberry jam. To finish off the surprise, he placed a pink flower in the vase on the middle of the round table.  
  
He retreated back to the bedroom that his girlfriend and Terri shared, and walked up to her bed. "Janet..." he whispered softly, gently shaking her a little. "Sweetheart? Hey baby, it's time to get up."  
  
Janet stirred, raised an eyebrow, and pulled her pillow over her head. "Too early," she mumbled. "No."  
  
He laughed. "Come on, hon, its Christmas! Plus, I made you a special breakfast. You wouldn't turn down free food, would you?"  
  
She sighed, reluctantly letting her boyfriend pull her out of bed. "I don't really have a choice, now do I? No, really, you made me breakfast? How sweet is that?" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him, quite passionately for 7:00 in the morning. "Okay, I'll come. Just give me about five minuets so I can get beautiful for you."  
  
"That is one thing you know you never have to work on, babe," he said softly before leaving the room.  
  
Janet smiled to herself, put her robe on and headed to the bathroom. Before turning the knob, she glanced back at their empty as of yet Christmas tree. "I wish Terri was here," she thought. After applying some makeup and brushing her hair, Janet made her way into the kitchen, and it was as that moment that she saw the special table that Jack had set up, and she couldn't help but to smile. "Jack..." she whispered.  
  
"You are too perfect."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it," she assured him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she wondered before their lips met. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Janet," Jack murmured, wrapping his arms around her as the kiss become deeper.  
  
Reluctantly, though, she pulled out of his embrace as they sat down to breakfast. However, it was at that precise moment that the doorbell rang. "Why can't we ever have a normal meal?" Jack complained.  
  
"Its okay, honey... I'll get it," Janet offered, a smile on her face.  
  
"No, its fine. I'll go. But don't you be stealing my food, understand?" Jack put his napkin on the table, managing to steal a quick kiss before he went to get the door. "Oh, Larry, what now?" he moaned.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, bud," Larry retorted sarcastically as he walked over to the couch.  
  
"Sorry, pal. This is just really not a good time. Merry Christmas, though."  
  
"Oh, Jack! Have I got us a treat for tonight!!!!" Larry exclaimed happily, biting his lower lip and smiling at the same time.  
  
"And you just know how much I live for treats." Jack replied dryly. "What's up?"  
  
"You will absolutely love me forever for this, Jack-O! I got us a date with the Twinkle Twins!!" he cried, as he jumped around excitedly, but stopped mid-jump when he noticed the look on his friend's face. "Try to contain yourself, Jack."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Larry."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm – I'm sorry, I guess I didn't clean my ears this morning. Did I just hear the word no? You're going to reject the most beautiful girls on the face of this earth?" Larry asked incredulously.  
  
"No! I mean, yes, I did say no."  
  
"Why?? Why, Jack, why?" he asked, much too dramatically, in Jack's not-so- private opinion. "Oh...wait. I bet I know why. You devil! You finally got a date with that hot chick down the street, right? Clean Peaches?"  
  
"No, Lar, I'm not dating Clean Peaches or any other girl like that. Actually, I have a girlfriend now...and I love her."  
  
"Yeah...okay, buddy. If you don't want the twins, you just have to say so."  
  
"Larry...I...I don't really need this. What exactly is so shocking about me having a girlfriend?"  
  
At that moment, Janet entered the living room, but hung back. She had heard everything – the door wasn't exactly soundproof – but she was still uneasy. She wanted – needed - so badly to rush into his arms and have him kiss her like she knew he would, but she didn't want to do anything to broadcast their relationship in front of Larry. If the beginning of their conversation were any indication, he wouldn't take it too well. All of her fears were subdued immediately, however, when Jack walked toward her. In one instinctive motion, he took her in his arms, capturing her lips in a long, passionate kiss. She responded almost immediately, melting in his embrace as his mouth explored hers. It was most definitely the best kiss they had ever shared. Janet pulled away then, breathing heavily, but most definitely smiling. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" she asked him softly.  
  
"I really don't care anymore," was his answer. "I love you, and I don't care who knows. Not even Furley."  
  
Larry just simply stared at them. Finally, his face broke into a grin. "Buddy, Janet better be your girlfriend or else she is going to hurt you big time for that!"  
  
All three of them laughed. "You are happy for us, aren't you?" Janet asked him suddenly. "We need all the support we can get."  
  
Larry smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course I am. You two are perfect for each other. And good luck keeping this from Furley."  
  
Janet looked at the two men worriedly. "Oh, I know. How are we ever going to get this past him? He manages to figure out everything, so there's not even a point in sneaking around."  
  
"Sneaking around what?" came a voice from the doorway. Janet visibly jumped as Mr. Furley's body came into view.  
  
"N – Nothing! Don't you ever knock?" Janet asked irritably, pushing her sleeves to where they lay slightly above her elbow.  
  
"Why? Nothing's ever happening."  
  
"No thanks to you," Jack muttered.  
  
"Actually, Janet, I came to invite you kids to my Christmas Party," he said. "See? I do have a reason. Don't I always?" He glanced suspiciously at Jack, who quickly removed his arms from Janet's waist. "I had a hot date for tonight, but decided to give her up in order to spend a nice evening with my dearest friends." R.F said in his typical macho way as the other three tried to hide their smiles.  
  
"Gosh, Mr. Furley, I'd love to, but Janet and I ..."  
  
"We'll be there," Janet finished for him, begging with her eyes not to say anything and that she'd explain later.  
  
"Okay, cool, I'll see you guys at about eight," he said excitedly before leaving. He started out the door, but soon entered again. "Larry, I need to talk to you. Come here. "  
  
Larry looked at Jack and Janet, shrugging, before walking outside to RF and shutting the door to the apartment. "Larry, ah, do you think you can liven up the party tonight, by...oh let's say, by bringing some chicks over?" he asked. "I would, but everyone I know already has plans." "Sure, RF. Just leave everything up to me, Larry the Love Machine."  
  
Later that night, Jack and Janet were ready to go down to their landlord's party. "Janet, why do we have to go? I wanted us to be able do something special this holiday. Just you and me." "Baby, you're whining."  
  
"I am not!" She shot him a look. "Well, maybe a little..."  
  
Janet burst out laughing. "You really are adorable, you know that? No, honey, I know, and I'm sorry. I want to be with you too, but we really can't. Not until we figure out how we're going to do this. See, if we just disappeared tonight and people knew we were together, they might get weird and start talking." She absently played with his collar as they talked. "And I really don't want to have that get back around to Furley. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
  
"Yeah, okay, fine...well, why disillusion a perfectly good idea?" Jack whispered, kissing her behind her ear in the spot he knew she loved.  
  
Sure enough, a moan of pleasure escaped her lips as his mouth met her bare flesh. "Jack, no," she murmured, using all of her willpower to push him away. "We've honestly got to be careful."  
  
"I know. Furley, right?" She nodded dolefully. "I swear, Janet, I've had it with him. That man just walks into this house like no one even lives here." He then stared her up and down. "Is that the red sweater I gave you for your birthday?"  
  
"Yes, it is, actually. How does it look? Do I look all right?" she asked, modeling it for him and giving him a twirl for show.  
  
"Oh, way more than all right. It's perfect," Jack said as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You're perfect."  
  
She blushed and gave him a quick kiss. "Keep that up and I won't want to go anywhere ever again."  
  
"Would that be...so awful?"  
  
When they arrived at the party, the first person they saw was RF. Jack regretfully let go of her hand as they made their way over to where he was standing with Larry and many other tenants. Janet noticed with a twinge of displeasure that most of them were very attractive girls. Jack seemed to notice the look in her eyes, because suddenly Janet felt Jack's breath in her ear. "I love you, hon. You know that. Don't ever forget."  
  
"Jack-O! Hey!" Larry greeted his friend with an extra big smile. His hand was placed on some random girl's waist.  
  
"Hi, Larry," they both said in unison.  
  
"Excuse us," he told Janet as he took Jack's hand, dragging him to a remote corner. Jack turned back to Janet, blowing her a kiss and shrugging helplessly.  
  
"Hey, lover. Larry told me all about you and he said that you could show me a real good time tonight." Erin, the taller of the twins, was inching closer and closer to Jack as she spoke seductively.  
  
Jack turned and shot an accusing glare at his friend, who was smiling at him. "He did, did he?" Jack asked, firmly entangling himself from her grasp. "Isn't that nice. Remind me to say something to him later."  
  
"Oh, definitely," she purred. When he didn't respond to her flirting techniques, she titled her head to look at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you don't want to be with me. But we both know that's not true, don't we?"  
  
"Baby, you're wasting your precious time," Mr. Furley interrupted, suddenly walking up to them. "Didn't Larry tell you Jack's gay?"  
  
"Furley..." Larry groaned as the blond, blue – eyed girl looked curiously at Jack.  
  
"I knew there had to be a reason! How could you not love me?" Erin exclaimed, impulsively leaning toward him. "But before I let you go..." Before any of them could say a word, her lips were on his. "Bye"  
  
"Jack Tripper, what is the matter with you?" Larry asked furiously as Furley ran off in search of Erin, who had fled. "Are you insane?? You just turned down Erin Bradley! She's not called Twinkle for nothing, you know."  
  
Jack's voice was like steel, quietly furious. "How could you set me up like that? You know I have a girlfriend. I just hope she didn't see, otherwise there will be heck to pay."  
  
"You can't honestly expect me to believe that just because Janet's your girlfriend, you intend to pass up gorgeous opportunities like Erin! Then you might as well be married!"  
  
"Lawrence Dallas, you listen to me, and you listen good, because I'm only going to say this once. I shouldn't even have to say this to you at all, but I don't want there to be any confusion. Janet is my girlfriend, okay? She's everything to me, and I love her with all my heart. As long as she'll have me, I intend to be there. Understand?"  
  
Larry could only gape. He had never heard his friend so angry, or so passionate about anyone. "You really love her, don't you? I mean, this isn't just one of those things that dies the next day."  
  
"I don't want it to be."  
  
Just then Janet strode up to them, purposefully not looking at Jack. "Larry, do me a favor and tell Furley that I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Suddenly I don't feel well."  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jack asked softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Want me to take you home?"  
  
Janet twisted out of his grasp and looked at him, her eyes blazing. If looks could kill, he'd be on the autopsy board already. "You've done quite enough for one evening, thank you."  
  
They were silent for a moment as Janet stomped off, then Larry spoke up timidly. "Maybe she saw Erin kissing you."  
  
"You think???" Jack snapped, stopping himself then from saying anything worse. "Sorry, bud. I...I've got to go find her and make this up somehow before she hates me."  
  
The cool breeze of the night was blowing slightly as the waves danced against the edge of the beach. Jack sighed softly as he approached her. Janet was sitting on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest. It was obvious that she had been crying, and he hated himself even more for hurting her. Janet's body stiffened as she felt him come close. She sighed heavily, and her voice was hard and emotionless. "I suppose you want to talk."  
  
"If you're willing."  
  
"Go ahead." She didn't trust herself to look at him; afraid she would cry again, so she concentrated on the sand beneath her feet. "I'm so thrilled to hear what you have to say."  
  
Jack thought it a step in the right direction that she was willing to hear him out, so he ignored the dry sarcasm. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you saw me kissing her, and I'm sorry that you're hurting."  
  
Janet turned to him then, her eyes wild and blazing with fury. "Good for you, Jack! You're sorry! Well, you know what? It doesn't help! I did see you, and it does hurt! Score one for the blonde bimbo."  
  
"Janet, she was the one who kissed me! I swear to you, I never initiated anything. I wouldn't do that to you. My god, honey, I love you. And I never thought I'd say this, but I hated kissing her."  
  
That statement brought a tiny smile to her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Don't put all this on her. It takes two people to kiss, Jack."  
  
"But she kissed me!"  
  
"What difference does it make?"  
  
"Plenty!" he exclaimed. The sharpness in his voice caused Janet to turn and face him. Slowly, he reached forward to caress her cheek, whispering her name. When she didn't shrink away from his touch, he continued. "Please listen to me, hon. She was the one coming on to me. She was the one who kissed me. You want to know what else?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll regret this, but okay."  
  
"The only thing I was thinking about when she kissed me was you. You, and how I wished it was you that was in my arms and that I could kiss you like that."  
  
She looked at him for a few moments, the awkward silence looming like a dark cloud. Finally, Janet smiled. "I'm right here, sweetie," she murmured. "Right here, right now, and no one's watching." In less then a minute, she was in Jack's arms, being kissed so long and hard you'd think they'd been apart for days. "Wow," she whispered softly as she broke away from him. "I should get mad at you more often." At her boyfriend's crestfallen look, she laughed. "Kidding!"  
  
Jack smiled, pulling her onto his lap. "Here, baby." She glanced at him suspiciously as he handed her a small box. He laughed gently as he saw the look on her face. "Relax, hon. I'm not proposing...yet."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Why don't you open it and find out?"  
  
Playfully sticking her tongue out at him, Janet opened the little box, gasping with pleasure and surprise. Inside was a necklace with a silver heart...inscribed on the back was the words, "Here's to being more than just friends...I love you."  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked as he took it out of the box, fastening around her neck.  
  
"Jack..." she replied softly, trying desperately not to cry. It was in vain, however, and tears slipped down her cheek. Jack wiped them away with his thumb as she leaned back into his arms. "I love you," she said softly.  
  
"I love you, too, sweetheart. More than anything."  
  
After doing nothing at the beach but lying in each other's arms, they finally arrived at the apartment at around 10:00. They began to go upstairs. Jack took her in his arms and leaned into kiss her, but Janet quickly pushed him away when she spied Mr. Furley saying goodbye to his guests.  
  
"Where've y'all been?" a drunken Mr. Furley slurred.  
  
"Out, not that it's any of your business," Jack said, irritably, annoyed that he had interrupted the kiss.  
  
"Jack!" Surprised, but hiding a smile, Janet elbowed him in the ribs. "We went...uh, we went for a walk."  
  
"Together."  
  
"Yes...listen, RF, I personally would love to chat with you now, but it's been a long day and I'm tired. We're going to bed. Separately, " she added quickly, seeing Jack raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! RF's no dummy."  
  
"Could've fooled me," Janet muttered softly, but Jack overheard and laughed quietly.  
  
"You two have been together too much lately. Now you better not be doing anything kinky."  
  
Janet forced a laugh. "That's just the alcohol talking. Really, why would we be doing anything?" She opened her mouth to say more, but Jack quickly dragged her upstairs and in the door.  
  
Once they were alone, Jack pulled her close. "'What would we be doing?'" he mocked, feigning shock.  
  
"Really Janet, that hurts."  
  
"Well, I suppose I could think of something," she teased before his lips eagerly met hers.  
  
"Jack! I said close your eyes!" Janet ordered him, barely suppressing a grin. "For the last time, no peeking!!" Sighing, she went into her bedroom and not a moment a later he heard the rustling of paper and the pattering of feet as she came back out. She handed Jack the box and he eagerly took it. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked so adorable, just like a little boy. "Do you want to guess what it is first?"  
  
"Well, hon, it's kind of small. There's only so many things it could be, and you know I stink at guessing."  
  
"Fine...just open it! You're no fun. But I don't mind...you're lucky I love you, mister." Janet looked at him anxiously, desperately trying to read his face as he opened the present. "Do you like it? Even if you don't, humor me, cause they cost a fortune."  
  
Jack gasped when he opened the envelope to find two tickets to the next Lakers game. "My God, sweetheart, these are 3rd row! How did you get these?"  
  
"My secret," she answered. "You really like it?"  
  
"Of course...but there's two. Why'd you buy two?"  
  
"Yeah...um, I'd figured you'd ask that." Janet began pacing quickly and twirling her hair around her finger, two traits Jack had come to realize as her nervousness talking. "See...what that's for...well I was wondering...I mean you don't have to or feel obligated or anything just because I'm your girlfriend..."  
  
"Janet, calm!" Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her on to his lap. "You are so cute when you're nervous, you know that? No, seriously, baby...just say it."  
  
"Can I go with you? I mean, it's all right if you'd rather ask Larry, but I want first dibs."  
  
"Really, Janet? You'd actually go with me?"  
  
"Don't sound so shocked."  
  
"You hate watching sports! You always have! You say it's boring!"  
  
"Well, I don't have to go. I just thought you might want me to. I thought you might want to be with me...but maybe I was wrong."  
  
"Oh, baby, no!" Jack assured her quickly. "I didn't mean...I'd love for you to go, but honestly, Janet, you really do hate basketball."  
  
"Yes...but you love it," she said quietly as he toyed with her hair. "And I love you. So I'll make the sacrifice. Besides, how boring can a couple of hours be?"  
  
"You're the greatest, you know that?" Jack murmured, kissing her softly. "Thank you." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
It was a Friday afternoon, a couple of hours before the big game. Jack and Janet had both bailed out of work that day in order to spend the time with each other.  
  
"This day was supposed to be productive. I'm supposed to be getting stuff done," Jack murmured softly as they watched a movie that, for the life of him, he couldn't tell anyone what the plot was. Janet was curled up, half- asleep in his lap. This is how life is supposed to be, he thought, stroking her hair. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it. Don't get up," Jack whispered, ever so gently picking her up in his arms, then setting her back on the bed. Her only response was to sigh and snuggle up against the pillows, mumbling incoherently.  
  
Jack laughed softly, kissing her on the forehead before covering her with the blanket.  
  
Seconds after the door was opened, a woman's figure practically threw herself into Jack's arms. "I'm ready to learn, Jack. Teach me everything you know," she purred, pressing her fingers to his lips before kissing him.  
  
Janet stirred then and opened her eyes. "Jack, who is it?" she moaned sleepily. She shot straight to her feet, seeing Jack in the arms of another, seemingly attractive woman. "I'm going," she said, grabbing her purse and heading out.  
  
"Sweetie, no," he interjected, pulling out of the woman's embrace and tugging on Janet's arm. "Please..."  
  
"It's fine," she said softly, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm tired anyway. Find me later."  
  
"Kimberly, don't," he said angrily the minute Janet had left. "I know that what we did before may have led you to believe something, but that isn't true anymore. I have a girlfriend."  
  
"A girlfriend." Kimberly's perfectly arched brows knitted together in confusion. "A couple of days ago you never mentioned any girlfriend. But I forgive you. As I recall, you couldn't keep your hands -or lips- off me that night."  
  
"Yeah, listen, about that, Kim. That...was a mistake. I didn't have a girlfriend then, but I do now, and she means more to me than anything in this world. I just let her walk right out that door, and I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave you now and do everything I can to go find her and make her see that that wasn't what she saw."  
  
"I can't believe I wasted four whole hours on you," she said, disgust evident in her voice as she walked out of the room.  
  
"I can't believe I thought I would be happy with you," Jack shot back before hopping into his car, barely shutting the door before driving off.  
  
"Please be here, please be here...." Jack pleaded to himself as he started toward the apartments. On the way, he ran into Larry. "Hey, pal, you seen Janet?"  
  
"Your girlfriend? Yeah, she was just...wait! Shouldn't you know where she is?"  
  
"Not now, Lar. She's here? Thanks!" Without bothering to give his friend an explanation, he dashed to Apartment 201.  
  
"JANET!!" His voice rang through the apartment, and as he ran into the room, the popcorn bowl flew from Janet's hands.  
  
"Good God, Jack Tripper, never do that again!" She would've rambled on for a few more minutes, but was cut off by Jack's lips on hers. He picked her up and twirled her around, never once talking his lips from hers.  
  
Her heart was pounding a mile a minute when he finally let her go. "What was that for?"  
  
"You have to know that I love you. Janet, I've...a lot of this has to do with the fact that you're my best friend, but I've never been so comfortable with anyone. I love you more than life itself, and I'd die before I'd let anything bad happen to you. You have to know that, hon."  
  
"Jack, sweetie, okay, you're kind of freaking me out here a little. I love you too, if that's what you need to hear. What's wrong?"  
  
That night they were getting ready for the special "Game Date"! Jack was wearing blue jean shorts and a golden shirt with a Laker's hat on while Janet wore some blue jeans and a purple shirt with a Laker's hat as well.  
  
"Wow, you look great" Jack said as Janet walked out of her room. "You really know how to make those jeans look good"  
  
"Well, you look just as good your self" she added. "Those shorts...never mind" she said blushing.  
  
"What"  
  
"No it's ok"  
  
"Com'on Janet what is wrong with my shorts" Jack asked looking down at his shorts.  
  
"Well, I just love the way they show off your sexy legs" she said her face turning bright red.  
  
"Oh really well if you are in the mood for some sexy legs, how about we forget the game and jump to the celebration" he said pulling her into his strong arms.  
  
"Jack" she said still blushing. "let go we are going to be late"  
  
When they arrived at the game 10 minutes before it started; they sat on the eight row from the court.  
  
"Gee, Janet how did you managed to get us tickets this close up" he asked  
  
"My little secret remember" she said as she took a sit.  
  
They really enjoyed being together. This mostly meant a lot more to Jack, because he knew how much Janet disliked sports. She was always ready to play and compete but she hated to sit and watch anything. At the thought of this Jack reached over and gave Janet a small peck on the cheek.  
  
Janet who was trying to figure out what was going on, on the court asked, "what was that for?"  
  
"For everything" he said as he took her hand and they watched the game.  
  
They had a fantastic time. Even when Jack got so excited when his favorite player score a 3 pointer that when he jumped up to cheer he had forgotten he had a drink and spilled soda all over 270 lbs man in front of him. "I...am ...I...mmm I am really sorry" he finally managed to say. "See I didn't even notice you there, I mean I did noticed you there but I didn't noticed that I spilled the drink on you. You understand don't you. I was just so excited that number 8, you know number eight, see that is him over there" he said pointing to a tall player wearing a number eight on the back, "see him that is my favorite player and he..."  
  
"We are really sorry Sir. We promise it won't happen again" Janet said to the tall heavy man.  
  
"Yea. Well for his sake it better not" he said standing up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Jack, let me have the rest of the food and if you have any left over drink, let me have that too" she demanded.  
  
Janet was also able to learn many things about basketball. For example Jack explained to her that if you walked or ran without dribbling the ball that is call traveling and is not allowed. That every free shot was worth only one point instead of the regular two and that if you shot and score past the free throw; that is worth three points. She also learned that Jack was a great and patient teacher.  
  
During the half time, they won a raffle where they got to take a picture with their favorite Lakers player at the end of the game.  
  
"Jack" Janet said as they were walking up the steps to the apartment. "I had a wonderful time. Thanks for the tickets and for coming along with me."  
  
"You are welcome Jack." She said as she looked down at the picture they had taken. "But did you have to ruin the picture." She asked laughing and pointing at him on the picture.  
  
"Well they should of told us only one of us could of taken the picture with him" he said hugging Janet.  
  
"I told you that if you wanted to take the picture you were more then welcome too"  
  
"Yea but I wanted you to take it"  
  
"Then why did you jump into it right when we were about to take the picture." She asked him.  
  
"Well I didn't like the way he was holding you." He said trying to look the other way.  
  
"What" she said laughing again.  
  
"Well I didn't like the way he was holding or looking at you" he said placing some of her hair behind her ear. "I don't want any other guy looking or holding my girl that way" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Janet moaned, pulling the pillows over her head. "Turn off the sun," she muttered. At that moment, the alarm started blaring. An explicative or two escaped her lips as she swatted it haphazardly and it fell to the floor. "It's all Jack's fault." And it was. Janet usually loved working, but today it was the last thing on her mind. Today, all she wanted to do was lie in a certain person's arms. Feel a certain person's lips touching her skin...  
  
"Morning, babe." As if through the sheer power of her will, Jack entered her room, and in one motion took her in his arms and kissed her. "Mmmm...very good," he whispered as he pulled away.  
  
"You're horrible, you know that?"  
  
"Well, sweetheart, it's early...you have morning breath too, you know."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."  
  
"I know, hon. It stinks that you have to work."  
  
"I just want to be with you so badly," she whined, a tear falling down her cheek. "God, Jack, you should be proud of yourself. Not even 7:00 and you already made me cry."  
  
"It's only a couple of hours," he assured her softly, caressing her cheek. "Then it's the weekend and we have 48 uninterrupted hours to be together. Although there's only one place I want you to be right now..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right here," Jack whispered as his lips met hers. He backed her up against the wall as her hands entangled in his hair. Janet moaned softly, his lips regretfully leaving hers and trailing kisses down the nape of her neck. "I just want to do this to you...all day, all the time."  
  
Janet sighed heavily and pushed him off her, though her body was still screaming for his touch. Every neuron in her body was aching for him, for him to be near her, kissing her, loving her. She had never felt this intensity for anyone, and to be quite honest...it scared her. "You're not making this easier, baby."  
  
"Not trying to..."  
  
She tried to suppress a smile. He was so adorable when he was frustrated. "No way, Jack. Don't give me that look. Go somewhere and make yourself useful. I've got to get ready."  
  
"I can't watch?"  
  
She simply pointed toward the door.  
  
"No fun...No fun at all, " he muttered at he left.  
  
Jack took one hand off the steering wheel and let it rest on Janet's upper thigh as he drove her to work. Janet smiled softly as he began to idly trace circles in her skin. Her muscles tensed when Jack began to drift his hand higher and higher. "You like that, don't you, sweetheart?"  
  
Janet didn't trust herself to answer him, just simply nodded. Pleasurable moans once again escaped her lips as her boyfriend continued touching her skin, having no idea what effect he was having on her. Janet was grateful that they then pulled up in front of Arcade Flower Shop, because they both knew that he wasn't very far from making her scream out loud in ecstasy. She made her way out of the car and leaned over to give him a quick kiss, her heart still pounding and the adrenaline still racing from the ride over. Their relationship was getting more and more physical everyday, and it filled her with a mixture of fear and excitement. She loved him with all of her heart and soul. She knew she did. That part was easy. And every day and every night that passed, it was getting harder and harder to end things with a simple kiss. She had a feeling Jack was thinking about sex, and she had to admit he was the first guy she would ever consider giving herself to. "Great. Now how am I supposed to make it through the day?" she wailed as she walked in the door.  
  
Janet sighed, half from sheer exhaustion and half with relief that the day was over. She had been thinking about Jack all day, which hadn't helped her any. She grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. The hell with the world. Janet Wood, if nothing else, had always been a very confident person. She knew what she wanted, and she was getting him soon.  
  
The ride to the bistro usually took about twenty minutes, maybe fifteen on a good day. How she got there in five was irrelevant. All that mattered was that when she walked through the door, Jack was waiting for her with open arms. "Missed you."  
  
Her lips met his eagerly as he held her tightly. "I love you, Jack."  
  
"Love you."  
  
Jack pushed her away gently, taking her hand and leading her upstairs to the tiny apartment. "Come on. Home's so crowded, and Furley's apt to walk in on us at anytime. And trust me", he whispered, his tone sending tingles down her spine. "Tonight is something I definitely don't want anyone to see."  
  
"Okay." Her voice was breathless, and she was sure at that point that she would have said yes to anything. "As long as we're together, I don't care."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Jack's hands now covered her eyes as he led her into the room.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she cried, starting to laugh.  
  
He was standing so close to her, she was having trouble breathing. His breath was on her skin, and she shivered involuntarily. She loved him so much. "Okay, open up."  
  
"Jack..." Her eyes started to water as she took in the scene before her. Dim and lit only with candles, the room epitomized romance. Red apple-cinnamon and white vanilla candles surrounded the bed, and next to her there was a gorgeous table set for two with three white candles in the middle. Red rose petals crunched beneath her feet. Jack had sprinkled them all over the floor, the table, the chairs, and the bed. He had changed the sheets from a seductive white to a sweet and romantic baby pink.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Her only response was to touch her hand to his cheek, pressing her lips to his. She let his tongue explore her mouth for a few moments and allowed Jack's hands to slip down her waist as he kissed her hungrily, making up for the lost hours. Before she got too carried away, though, she pulled out of his embrace, smiling softly. "It's wonderful, baby. How...what is...?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. It's just the usual, run-of-the-mill, award winning meal. It took me twelve hours to make, but no big deal. Didn't have anything better to do."  
  
Janet laughed. "Honestly, Jack. I know it's a foreign concept, but..."  
  
"Very funny." He made a face, and Janet couldn't help but smile. "No, it's just something new. Thought I'd make you my critic."  
  
"Jack, you know I'd do anything I could to help, but my culinary expertise and skills don't go any farther than microwaving and just doing what you tell me too."  
  
"Janet, it's not that hard. Just tell me if you like it."  
  
"You don't think I'm biased?"  
  
"You may be, but the real food critics don't know that."  
  
"So when did you have time to plan all this?" she wondered out loud while Jack served the wine.  
  
"I've had it in the back of my mind for a while now. Ever since Terri said she was going away, I guess, and I knew we'd be alone together at some point."  
  
"You've loved me since then?" Her voice was quiet now, and a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Basically. I figured I'd never get another time as good as this, and I needed to tell you how I felt about you."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
Jack had set down the bottle and knelt in front of her. Tears were glistening in her eyes as she looked down at him. "Yes. I figured we had been living together long enough and that I should be able to talk to you about this just the same way I have always talked to you about everything else. You deserved to know how I felt...how I feel every day since then...how completely in love with you I am. I just...I told you that afternoon, and we both you felt the same way about me. But, for heaven's sake, you acted like I wanted to kill you, not make love to you right then and there. What gives?"  
  
Janet tore her eyes away from him for a moment, and he had a sinking suspicion he'd said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry, honey. It's okay. Never mind."  
  
"It's okay, Jack. Honest...you deserve this. I...I just was scared, all right? Sometimes I still am. Jack, it scares me the way I feel about you, because I know I've never been in this deep before, and I never will again, as long as I live. No one has ever made me feel as loved and as special as you, and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. Period. I need you with me always. Anyway that I get to keep you, I'll take it, no questions asked. So...I'd rather have you just be my friend than be my everything, because if I had told you and you didn't...you couldn't love me, then I'd lose everything that ever mattered."  
  
Jack smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands. "Janet Elizabeth Wood, you are my everything, and you always will be. No matter what, you'll never lose me. Ever." Suddenly a slow song came on, one that Janet recognized. "Dance with me," Jack whispered.  
  
"But what about dinner?"  
  
Jack pulled her up, and twirled her backwards so she landed in his arms. "Suddenly I'm not so hungry."  
  
"Me either." Janet took his hand. Her tiny fingers entwined perfectly with his, and a second later she was wrapped his arms as they swayed to the music. "I love you." She sighed contentedly, snuggling closer into his embrace. In his arms, she felt safe, like nothing bad from the world could ever touch her.  
  
He kissed her softly, and then pulled her close once again. "I love you, too."  
  
"You know what, Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Janet gulped involuntarily, knowing what she said would change everything. She couldn't care less. Janet Wood was hopelessly in love, for the first time in what seemed like ever, and the man in question loved her as well. It was time she took risks, and she was going to right now. "I lied. I am hungry, Jack." Her hands slid up around his neck, nipping it gently. "I'm hungry for you."  
  
"God, Janet...you have no idea how badly I want you right now." A moment later, she could feel his hands playing with the strap of her bra. "It's not right for you to be this sexy."  
  
She gazed up at him, smiling. "Show me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Show me. Show me how much you want me, show me how much you love me."  
  
"Janet, I...are you absolutely sure?"  
  
She nodded, never taking her eyes off him. "I do. Please, Jack...love me. Hell with tomorrow. I don't care anymore. Just love me tonight."  
  
All he could see was the love and desire in her eyes as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. The game went on for a few more minutes, until their desires overtook them and clothes were quickly discarded. "You're beautiful," he murmured into her ear as they fell on the bed. "So incredibly beautiful."  
  
He kissed her hungrily for a few minutes, his hands roaming over every inch of her body. She loved him so much, now so that she couldn't imagine her life any other way. His eyes locked with hers for a few seconds, and he smiled, gently kissing her on the forehead. "Love you."  
  
"I...." Jack's lips suddenly hit the spot that had always made her melt, ever since high school, and she couldn't help but groan involuntarily. Janet's lower lip started to tremble as she looked at him. "Now, baby...Oh God, I need you right now." "Patience never was one of your virtues, was it?"  
  
His lips were so close, and she guided them back to her mouth. "No talking. Jack, sweetheart...don't make me wait. I love you," she whimpered, almost pleading. "Please."  
  
"All about you, babe. All about you," he murmured, as he entered inside of her. Janet clutched him tightly as the wonderful feeling coursed through her. She never wanted that to end, and Jack seemed to read her mind. He loved her over and over again, stroking her hair softly, until Janet couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't help it; as soon as the lovemaking had ceased, she started to cry. Jack took her in his arms and she clung to him as she sobbed.  
  
"What? Honey, what's wrong? Tell me."  
  
"That...was incredible," she gulped.  
  
"You're incredible," he corrected, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I just...I'm acting like an idiot. Jack, I love you more than anything; you've got to know that. What we just did was amazing and I don't regret it for a minute. But my...I have a bad track record with men. The only other guy I even considered making love to was a jerk. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know this looks like I don't have faith in you or in us, and I do. But..."  
  
"Janet, talk to me."  
  
"I'm just afraid, more than anything, that you won't be here when I wake up tomorrow." Fresh tears began to overflow again. "Don't leave me, Jack. Please...I couldn't take it if you left me. I love you! I love you, please don't ever leave me..."  
  
"Oh, Janet," he whispered softly, lifting her tear stained face so he could peer directly into her eyes. "Sweetheart, I meant it when I said you were my everything. You are my whole world, honey, and I love you. I promise that I will ALWAYS be here when you wake up. You mean everything to me."  
  
"I love you, Jack Tripper," Janet whispered, snuggling into his chest. "I love you."  
  
Jack put his arm around her, bringing her close to him. "I love you, too."  
  
Maybe tomorrow there would be trouble. Maybe things between them would get rocky or complicated sometime in the future. But for right now, Janet thought, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
For an instant, Janet was frightened. But when she looked to her right and found herself still curled up in Jack's arms, she smiled. They fit together so perfectly. Her body was pressed up against his, and her hand had found it's way under Jack's shirt, touching his heart. "Thank you for loving me," she murmured softly, closing her eyes once again.  
  
Janet eyes didn't open again until fifteen minutes later, when she felt Jack's lips on hers. She yawned. "Hi."  
  
"Hey," Jack whispered, his mouth inches from hers. "Told you I'd still be here."  
  
Janet's only response was to roll over on top of him and kiss him with everything she had. "I know. Contrary to how I acted yesterday, I trust you. What time is it?"  
  
"Around eight."  
  
"I don't want to go," she announced, flopping back down onto the pillows. "Can't you just make the rest of the world go away?" she asked her boyfriend, only half kidding.  
  
"Sorry, babe, but no can do."  
  
Janet snuggled even deeper into his embrace. "Kiss me before we leave."  
  
Jack turned to her, took her in his arms, and covered her mouth in a long and passionate kiss. She pulled away breathlessly, only to kiss him again. "It won't matter. No one gets up before noon on a Saturday," Jack said logically, playing with the hem of her shirt. She allowed him to pull it over her head as he began to kiss her again. He quickly undressed himself as Janet's body squirmed with delight underneath his.  
  
"I love you," she whispered again, as Jack planted a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder. "I want you, I want you right now."  
  
Jack chuckled quietly, picking her up and laying her gently against the pillows. He paid no attention to her cries and screams of protest, simply kissed her lips gently ever so often.  
  
"Jack Tripper, you are the cruelest man I've ever known." Her voice was full of desire, and it came out in short, ragged breaths.  
  
His voice sent chills down her spine as his breath entered her ear. "I'm still going to kiss you, so just shake your head or nod, all right, honey?"  
  
Janet nodded, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
Jack kissed the nape of her neck softly. "I'm right in saying you have no regrets at all about what we did."  
  
A vigorous nod.  
  
"You'll never lose me, sweetheart. Ever. You own my heart. That's not an issue. Am I going to lose you?"  
  
The shake of her head was so incredibly quick that her tears splashed onto his shirt.  
  
"Do you want me to be inside you right now?"  
  
Major hesitation. Then a slight nod.  
  
"Tell me, sweetie. Tell me what you want."  
  
She pushed his lips off her, her breath caught in her throat. "You. With me. Right now, " she panted, hardly standing the pain of waiting one more second. Her entire body screamed for his touch, and she was now crying out for him. "Please hurry for me."  
  
Jack smiled, kissed her full on the lips, and again pressed his mouth to her skin. "Hold on tight, love.  
  
You're going to be mine."  
  
Janet's neck arched and all the muscles in her body tensed as she felt Jack's body enter into hers. "My God...." She whimpered, the tears flowing freely now. "So good, baby. So good."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity but yet much too soon, the feeling was gone and Jack's lips left hers. "I love you, sweetheart. "  
  
"I love you too, baby," Janet said quietly, snuggling up against him again, wanting to be near him and his love.  
  
"Tell me, Janet. Tell me you're mine."  
  
"I'm yours," she said softly as his lips traveled down her neck. "I've always been yours. No one else. No one else could do for me what you just did. Ever."  
  
Jack's kisses became more and more gentle until he finally, reluctantly, rolled off of her. He cradled her body to his. "I'll never be able to let you go," he whispered fiercely into her ear.  
  
"Fine by me." Just then the phone rang, and Janet sighed. She pulled out of Jack's arms and answered it, and she had to grab onto the chair for support when she heard who was on the other end. "Mr. Furley!"  
  
Jack quickly came to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back into his embrace. Bad idea. Pleasurable moans couldn't help escaping her lips as Jack began to kiss her softly, planting a trail down the nape of her neck. "Bastard," she whimpered, smiling. "That's just wrong and you know it."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Furley, you know what? I appreciate it, I really do, but I already have two parents, and that's more than enough. Now put Terri on, okay?"  
  
She spoke to her for a few minutes, saying the occasional 'Uh- uh.' Janet hung up them, twisting around in Jack's arms. "We have ten minutes before we have to go home. Terri couldn't get us anymore than that. Besides, I really want to see her again."  
  
"Only ten?" He pouted and stuck out his lower lip, knowing perfectly well that Janet never could resist him when he did that.  
  
"Ten minutes, sweetie. That's 600 seconds. 600 seconds! Do you know what we can do in 600 seconds?" she asked him, her voice faltering with each syllable and becoming more seductive.  
  
"I might have some ideas..." He leaned in to kiss her, but she giggled, squirmed away from him, and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Watch TV!"  
  
Jack tackled her then, his body falling on hers as she laughed hysterically. She reached her arms around his neck as she melted against him, her lips touching his.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"You know, it's so interesting how I can say ten minutes and that translates into half an hour. Really...I find it fascinating." Terri's voice was dripping with sarcasm, yet her smile was as bright and sunny as ever. "I take it you two had a good time."  
  
Janet blushed, feeling Jack's hand find hers and squeeze it gently. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Furley was really freaked when you two didn't come home last night. But I made him calm down."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I might have told him how you guys were probably off somewhere doing god knows what and making mad passionate love." Terri giggled. "After that, he was so repulsed it actually made him stop pacing."  
  
"Thanks..." Janet replied uneasily. "I think."  
  
"You're so proud of yourself, aren't you, Ter?"  
  
"But of course!" She grinned. "Anyhow, it's good to be back, but I hate leaving suitcases unpacked. Don't bother me for a while; I've got that much stuff."  
  
"Okay. I'll help you in a bit, all right?" Janet responded.  
  
"Gotcha." Terri gave her friend the thumbs up sign, and disappeared into her bedroom.  
  
"You girls have to talk. I've been here for years, I know that much." Jack smiled. "Besides, I haven't seen Larry lately. Thought I'd go and say hi."  
  
"Thanks," Janet whispered, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you."  
  
Five minutes later, Janet watched in speechless amazement as the hurricane that was Terri threw clothes every which way. Suitcases and piles of clothes, makeup, and other things were lying on her bed, and there were two not-so-separated lumps of shirts and pants on the floor. "You weren't kidding, were you?"  
  
Terri glanced up slightly, a sheepish smile gracing her pretty features. "Are you going to just stand there laughing or would you care to help?"  
  
In response, Janet stepped over the mob of fabric and pointed toward the nearest pile. "Clean or dirty?"  
  
"Clean. That much I know," her friend answered triumphantly.  
  
Janet sighed and picked up a yellow long sleeved shirt from the top of the heap. "Then how come this has a big glob of something I can only hope is ketchup on it?"  
  
"Okay...so that one's dirty. Yes, that's ketchup. Relax, no one shot me."  
  
Janet stuck her tongue out at her friend, and picked up the dirty pile. "Be right back."  
  
Terri glanced at her curiously as she reentered the room. "How much fun did you two have?"  
  
"W-what? And would you stop looking at me like that?"  
  
"Exactly what way am I looking at you?"  
  
"Like I'm some scientific experimentation. Or like I'm a mouse or some little animal. Either way, just say what you want to say, Ter."  
  
"Did you and Jack have sex last night?"  
  
Janet's heart began to pound, and she sank down onto the only free space on the bed. She looked at Terri, who was beginning to grin, and nodded. As expected, Terri squealed and hugged her. "Listen, Terri, you can't tell anyone. I mean it. We have our hands full enough just trying to sneak around Furley."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Just then, Jack appeared behind them, his hands resting on Janet's shoulders. "Something explode?" he asked, critically surveying the horrendously messy room.  
  
Terri giggled. "Just my clothes. Sorry."  
  
Janet left the room them, mumbling something incoherent about needing to see Ralph about fixing the sink. A second later, the sound of a door slamming greeted Jack and Terri's ears.  
  
Terri began to systematically sort through her things, separating them into further intricate piles. She barely glanced up at Jack, her head still deep in her makeup bag, trying to distinguish between the things she "desperately needed" and those items that she could live without, at least for the next few days. "As long as you're here, fold the stack on the left. They go in the first drawer from the top."  
  
"Oh, of course," Jack responded sarcastically. "Your wish is my command."  
  
"Well, I always knew that, honey," Terri laughed. "But do this for me anyway." She was silent for a few moments, a small smile on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A little birdie told me you had an awful good time last night."  
  
"Janet told you?"  
  
"Well...not voluntarily. I asked her. But don't worry. It's fine with me."  
  
"I'm so glad we have your permission. Honestly...that's the highlight of my day."  
  
"Was last night...the first time?"  
  
Jack gave her a warning look. "You're pushing it, Terri. But yes, it was. And I know you're not going to let this go, so, yes, we did it this morning too."  
  
Terri raised her eyebrows. "Wasn't going to ask. Thanks for sharing, though. So...now what? I mean, sex is a big thing. You can't take it back, and stuff is bound to change."  
  
"Yeah, we know. But it doesn't really matter. I just figure whatever happens is going to happen. I...I just love her so much, Ter. She's everything to me. And no matter what, I'm always going to love her, so just about anything...bring it on. We can handle it, you know?"  
  
"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say. If I weren't such a good friend, I'd kiss you. And I don't even like you that way."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know what I mean. What happens now though? I mean, honestly...I know you guys are going try to keep it normal, but things are guaranteed to get weird."  
  
"I know, but we'll try to keep it as non-weird as possible. Besides, most of the nights we weren't even here, at least not until practically midnight. And when we get married...oh, crap."  
  
Terri gasped. Actually, gasped and gaped both, the way people look who've just gotten the biggest shock of their lives. Or if they are just about to have a heart attack.  
  
"Pick your mouth up of the floor, Ter," he said, smiling. "So I want to marry her. So what?"  
  
Terri's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, once she had gotten her normal heart rhythm back, that is. "Are...are you going to propose tonight?"  
  
"NO!!! I didn't even say I wanted to, I was just thinking out loud. We are definitely not ready for that yet."  
  
"Jack, you two have slept together and it's been what, a month? Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but nothing about this relationship screams normal. At least soon? Will you give me that?"  
  
"I don't know about soon, but eventually...." Jack looked down and scratched his head. "I just know that Janet is the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"Well...I don't know how she would react if you ask her to marry you. Right now, at least. All I know is the way she talks about you. Jack, she loves you. Anyone with eyes can see the way you guys look at each other." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Janet sighed, idly flipping through her magazine. She slapped it shut after a few moments, knowing that she wasn't really reading anything. She thought about turning on the TV, but there weren't good odds of anything good being on at 11:00 at night. The latest issue of People magazine slipped from her fingertips and fell to the floor. She thought about picking it up, but she was suddenly struck with a bout of fatigue, something that had been plaguing her all day. Janet felt tired and nauseated and just generally blah, not at all like her usual self. Maybe it'll be better if I close my eyes...  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry, but...well that Ms. Harrison is a very picky lady. She wanted steak medium rare then made us do it over because it was too pink. I tell you, honey..." His voice trailed off when he saw Janet lying on the bed, the remote limp in her hand. The aforementioned arm was curled up to her side, while her left arm was situated under her pillow. A few loose strands of hair famed her face as she slept, and Jack smiled.  
  
Jack came over to the bed and lifted the remote from her hand, which caused Janet to stir. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked and Jack. "Sorry."  
  
"You feel all right?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Yeah, just tired," she replied. She glanced at him. "Don't I get a proper hello?"  
  
"Of course you do, babe." Jack took her hands, pulling her from the bed as he put his hands lightly on her waist. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss, as everything else in the world melted away except him and her. Her lips parted slightly to allow his tongue access. She was just about to let out a pleasurable moan when the nausea came back at full force, stronger then it ever had been before. Janet immediately pulled out of his embrace and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Instinctively, Jack was on her heels. He followed his girlfriend into the bathroom to find her kneeling in front of the toilet and disposing the contents of her stomach. "Oh, honey..." He knelt down besides her, gently putting his arms around her waist. Jack whispered words of reassurance in her ear, but he could only sit by helplessly as she threw up again and again.  
  
"Jack..." she whimpered softly, leaning weakly into his arms. "I hate this."  
  
"Do you think you're okay now?" His breath was soft as a feather against her ear. "Can you get up?"  
  
"I..." She started to sit up, but the nauseated feeling once again took over.  
  
This time, though, Jack was ready. He gathered her hair into a ponytail as the food came up. "I'm right here, baby. Right here. You're fine." He let her go for a few moments, grabbed a cup from the sink, and filled it halfway with water. She took a few sips, handing it back to him. Wordlessly, she sat, her back against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. A few tears cascaded down her cheeks. Jack put his arm around her as she snuggled up against him, crying.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, almost inaudibly, after a few moments. "I probably should have canceled on you tonight and said no, but I just...we've both been kind of busy lately and I just wanted to be with you."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," he assured her, lifting her chin with his hand. "It's okay. Just let me take care of you, all right?"  
  
She nodded sadly as he pulled her to her feet. Jack kissed her on the forehead gently as he unbuttoned her shirt. "Don't cry. And trust me. Please?" She opened her mouth to protest, but acquiesced, which surprised him. He took his shirt off and put it on Janet, buttoning up the first three buttons. Then he placed his hands lightly on her hips, pushing her softly so her back was firmly against the wall. He must have read her mind, because he smiled. "So what if I get your germs?" he asked quietly as he kissed her. In one fluid motion, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Hold me," she whispered in an extremely small voice. "Please hold me now."  
  
"Always," he told her softly, crawling into bed beside her. He wrapped his arm protectively over her abdomen as she cuddled into him as close as possible. "Love you, sweetie."  
  
Her answer was muffled by the pillow, and almost unintelligible, but he knew it was there all the same. "I love you."  
  
"Baby, whatever this is, it should get better by tomorrow," he murmured.  
  
"Then why don't I believe a word you're saying?" Without giving him time to respond, she rolled over so she was facing the wall. "Night." She hated the fact that she was turning into a certified crybaby. Crying seemed like the perfect solution now when anything went wrong in her life. Janet knew that Jack would hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but she didn't like that she was becoming that type of person. Nevertheless, silent tears streamed down her face. She knew that there was a possibility of her being pregnant. A slim one, mind you, but a possibility all the same. She was torn; she wanted it but she knew in her heat of hearts that this wasn't the right time.  
  
"Terri? You home?" Janet called as she and Jack entered the apartment. They were surprised, to say the least, to see their friend and Larry sitting on the couch, actively engaged in what seemed to be an actual conversation. Thank goodness for small miracles. The two were talking and seemed happy, which was in sharp contrast to every other time they were together. Every other time, they couldn't go two minutes without irritating each other within inches of their sanity.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Janet asked, maybe a little too harshly. Realizing this, she added hastily, "Not that we don't love you and all..."  
  
"I just needed some milk and I didn't want to go to the store."  
  
"So you came to us. We're honored," Janet replied sarcastically. "And don't you dare look at us like that!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like just because we didn't come home last night we did stuff!"  
  
"I'm not thinking anything!" Larry protested, but he couldn't stop a tiny smile from forming.  
  
"Whatever...you never change, do you?" Janet sighed. "You're hopeless. I need to talk to Terri, anyway."  
  
"Don't change, Larry," Terri suddenly said, surprising the four of them by kissing him on the cheek. "We love you just the way you are." Larry didn't have time to form a coherent response, because Terri had disappeared in the bedroom with Janet.  
  
"Okay, honey, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, no way. Me first. What was that thing with Larry all about?"  
  
"Janet, you always change the subject when you don't want to talk about what I asked. I asked you first. So talk."  
  
"Terri, I...I think I might be pregnant." The words came out in a hushed whisper; she didn't want the guys overhearing. "I mean, my period's not late, but I got really sick last night and that's why we stayed. I even threw up. More than once, and I haven't thrown up or even gotten sick since I was six years old. What do I do?"  
  
Terri was silent for a few moments. "Does Jack...have you talked to him?"  
  
"No, and I really don't want to. This is so not the right time for this, and as much as I might want a baby, it would mess things up."  
  
"Sweetie, I know you. Be honest. You've wanted kids forever. Why don't you want it now?"  
  
Janet hung her head sadly, and there were tears once again in her eyes as she looked up at her friend. "I'm scared Jack won't want this, and he won't stick around. I don't want him to leave me."  
  
"Oh, honey, he wouldn't do that to you, ever," Terri said, hugging her. "Now listen to me. You just get through the next couple of hours, all right? I'll swing by the store and bring you back a pregnancy test. Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."  
  
True to her word, there was a small box sitting on Janet's dresser when she woke up after a much needed nap. Janet took a deep breath, methodically turning it over and over in her hands before finally opened it. A small piece of paper fluttered out, and with shaking hands, Janet reached for it. Everyone's gone, so feel free to go for it. Remember, talk to him and everything will be fine. Hugs and kisses. She stood up and headed to the living room. Terri was right. Worst case scenario, she and Jack would be having a baby. And that wasn't really bad, just the worst timing in the world.  
  
After simply staring at the little strip for an extremely long time, she did what she had to do. She placed the strip on the table and set the timer for three minutes. "Relax," she muttered to herself, though it was easier said than done. "You may be pregnant and you may not be. It's just a color difference. "  
  
"You may or may not be what?" Jack's raised voice interrupted her reverie, causing her to give a small shriek.  
  
"Pregnant," she whispered softly. "I think I might be pregnant. I'm sorry."  
  
"What? What would you have to be sorry for?"  
  
"I know we don't need this right now."  
  
"Janet, I don't care what we need! The fact of the matter is, we may be having a baby. And you should have told me this either way. This is what last night was about, wasn't it?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes never leaving his face, searching for some sign that said he was upset or mad or anything.  
  
"Janet, if you are, you need to take care of yourself...and our baby," he said softly, stepping closer and closer to her. Almost as a reflex, his tone got louder. "I deserved to know, not accidentally find out. You should have told me."  
  
"Jack..." she whimpered softly, touching the sleeve of his shirt. The events of the last few days were all becoming too much, and tears began to fall. "Don't yell at me."  
  
"Oh, honey...I'm sorry," he said softly as she clung to him tightly. "It's okay. We'll figure this out."  
  
"No we won't," she mumbled, the ears dripping onto his shirt. "I mean, I can't be pregnant now, Jack. I just can't!"  
  
"Why not? As I recall, you always wanted kids."  
  
"Honest?"  
  
He nodded, wiping her tears away. "Talk to me."  
  
"I know we're not ready for this if it happens now and...and I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"Sweetheart, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I'd never leave you, especially if you were pregnant. Please believe me."  
  
She nodded, her face still stained with tears. "I love you, too."  
  
"Good," he whispered softly, stroking her hair. "Now that we've got that settled, what about this baby thing?"  
  
"It says you have to wait three minutes," she said softly, sitting on the couch and hugging her knees to her chest. "I don't think I can take this. I mean, what - what if...?" She couldn't finish her thought as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"If it says we're going to have a baby, then we will. Simple as that. But no matter what, I'm going to love you always and forever."  
  
The timer went off then, signaling that the three minutes were up and that the test was complete. Janet reluctantly pulled out of Jack's embrace. "Guess it's now or never, huh? Now go look."  
  
"Janet..."  
  
"Jack, please!"  
  
Reluctantly, he went over to the table and picked up the stick. "Uh...Janet, sweetie, I think it's broken. It doesn't say anything."  
  
"Oh, for god's sake! Pink or blue, Jack! Pink for yes and blue for no. It's not rocket science."  
  
"Blue," he finally said triumphantly, glad that he was able to contribute something to this process.  
  
Janet grabbed it from him, fresh tears streaming down her face. She started to giggle, mostly from relief but deep down she felt a twinge of sadness and regret. Even though the last hours had terrified her beyond belief, she had almost kind of gotten used to the idea that there might have been a baby. Janet sighed, emotions running through her mind so quickly she could hardly keep up. She didn't know anymore whether she was happy or not.  
  
"Is this okay?" Jack asked her gently.  
  
Janet looked up quickly. She was a little taken aback by the question, but pushed the surprise aside. Jack had always been able to read her and understand her in ways that nobody else could. He was the only one who had the power to reach her when no one else could. She managed a small smile for his benefit. "Yeah...I guess. The rational part of me knows that we didn't need this, but...it didn't stop me from wanting it." Tears started to fall, fresh tears that she furiously wiped away. Great. She got the hormones; the effects of pregnancy without the perks. She just couldn't win.  
  
"Janet...honey, listen to me, all right? This is good for us. You're right. We didn't need this now. But if you want this to happen, we could always wait a couple of months and...try again."  
  
She smiled softly, eagerly entering into his arms. He leaned in to kiss her gently and pulled back a few seconds later, questions in his eyes. She nodded, telling him that this was okay. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, and she lifted her lips to his for the kiss that she knew she would be receiving. It couldn't have been sweeter. The last couple of days, she had been scared and shutting him out, and she knew it. It was only for less than 40 hours, but it broke her heart to hurt him. She missed simply being with him, missed the closeness and easy comfort level they always had. Also, his kisses never failed to make her melt. But something was wrong, she realized, as his mouth brushed against her forehead. She couldn't honestly enjoy it the way she had before. Janet pushed him away gently and led him to the couch. "We need to talk."  
  
Jack glanced up at her. "That's never a good sentence. What's wrong?" He pulled her onto his lap, but she twisted out of his grasp, choosing instead to sit in a chair. Being in such a close proximity would only make things that much harder.  
  
Janet sighed. "Look, this isn't easy for me. You've got to understand...or at least humor me and try to. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You have to know that." Jack nodded. "I love you, too."  
  
"Thank you, because what I'm about to say has nothing to do with how much I love you. Well, it does, but..."  
  
"Honey?"  
  
She looked up then, abandoning her mental preparation for what she would say and how she would say it. "Yes?"  
  
"You're making me nervous. Just say it."  
  
"Jack, I...I could have been pregnant. For the past two days, I really thought I was pregnant, and that terrified me. I wanted it a little, but everything would have changed, and we're just doing great with what we've got now, you know?" She sighed, stood, and began pacing back and forth in front of him. "I love you, sweetheart, so much. That night, and the morning after...I loved what we did. I don't regret that for a minute. It's just that it made me realize that what we did...Jack, having sex has actual consequences. Some pretty scary ones, and ones that I'm not ready to deal with right now. And until I am, I don't think it's fair – for me or you – for us to have sex anymore." Janet stopped dead in front of him, nervously twisting a lock of hair around her finger.  
  
"Janet," Jack finally said. "Come here." He pulled her onto his lap, and this time she didn't resist. She snuggled up against him, his arm around her waist. It was her absolute favorite place in the world to be, and she wouldn't trade a second with Jack for anything in the world. "It's fine."  
  
"Really? You're...you're not just saying that because you know it's what I want to hear, are you?"  
  
"Baby, no. Janet Elizabeth, I love you. You know that, and don't you ever, ever forget it."  
  
Her response was to reach up, letting her lips brush against his. The kiss was intense for a few seconds before she pulled away.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You. I always know you're serious when you start middle-naming me."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I don't even know how you found that out! But go on. Keep saying how much you love me."  
  
"Fine. As I was saying..." She giggled softly as he cradled her body against his. "As I was saying, I'm so in love with you that sometimes I can't even believe you want to be with me. I loved waking up that morning, knowing that you were right there beside me. But if I have to wait awhile before I can wake up that way again, I will. I love you so much, hon. You're right, anyway. Sex is a big thing, and we both have to be completely ready for us to do that again. You're obviously not, and I understand that. We both have to be comfortable having an intimate relationship or it isn't worth having one."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly, her eyes glistening with tears. "Thank you so much for understanding. I'm- I'm not ready for that again. Not yet. Just know that we will someday. You're too special to give up entirely."  
  
Jack smiled, stroking her hair softly. "I love you." Then they kissed, but just as it became intense, the door swung open. Ralph Furley stood in the archway, his mouth hanging open.  
  
Janet was the first to see him. She shrieked, maybe a little too loudly, jumping off Jack's lap.  
  
He didn't even know she was capable of moving that fast. "Would you mind not screaming when I kiss you? It doesn't do much for my confidence, you know." Jack followed her gaze and jumped. "Furley!! Uh...hi!"  
  
"You were kissing! In a romantic way! Only people in love kiss like that! And you're supposed to be gay! Since when does stuff like that change?"  
  
Janet unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile. "Mr. Furley...we're so sorry you had to find out this way. We kept meaning to tell you, but just never got around to it. But I have to tell you the truth now. I'm tired of all this lying and sneaking around, so here goes. Jack isn't gay...and we've been dating for the past couple of weeks. "  
  
Both Jack and Furley turned to her, surprise evident in their faces. Ralph had known. He'd known since the day his brother bought the building and he moved in. It was painfully obvious that he and Janet had been harboring major feelings ever since the beginning. Still, he never would have thought they'd ever act on it. But, he realized, she looks happier than I've ever seen her. And Jack dotes on her every possible second.  
  
Jack pinched her gently, just to get her attention. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because...it's just the right time to tell him."  
  
"Still right here, guys. Don't talk about me like I'm not."  
  
Janet sighed and continued. She hadn't honestly wanted to tell him in this way, but now that she knew she had to, the words began to pour out. "See, it was my idea. We wanted Jack to live with us – by us I mean Chrissy and I. So I told Roper that he was gay, because I knew otherwise it wouldn't happen. Five years went buy, then the Ropers left. But he had already told you that Jack was gay, so we didn't really have a choice. I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't really like the fact that you've been lying to me, but I sort of understand why you did. I never really gave you a choice." He said after a few moments of uncomfortable and awkward silence. "And Jack...I've come to love these girls like my daughters, so if you hurt her....I'm coming after you." He headed toward the door go home, and when Jack wasn't looking, turned back and caught Janet's gaze. She still looked worried. He smiled. "It's okay," he mouthed reassuringly. Then he was gone.  
  
Jack sighed a breath of relief once he was gone. "That actually went better than I thought it would. But, honestly, sweetie, can we buy a guard dog or at least change our locks or something?"  
  
"No pets in the building, Jack."  
  
"Since when do we follow the rules?"  
  
She swatted his arm playfully and continued. "And we never even lock our doors, so changing our locks wouldn't do us any good." "Janet, he always just lets himself in!" Jack whined. "It's annoying."  
  
"Well, at least he lets himself out." Janet giggled softly, leaning back into his warm embrace. Jack's arms immediately wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. He planted a small kiss on the top of her head and whispered softly into his hair.  
  
"It's okay. I love you, and that's all we ever need." 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
It had been three months and Jack and Janet's relationship was still going strong. Now that R.F. knew about the new situation and didn't object, things around the apartment were a lot more relaxed. The two lovers continued to meet at the bistro on the nights that Terri was working late. But on the many occasions that the three were at home at the same time, Jack and Janet kept their promise, and tried to keep things as normal as they could. Kisses and hugs were no big deal, but they tried their best to keep things at a minimum PDA level, because Furley kept letting himself in.  
  
Valentines Day was approaching, and Janet couldn't help but being excited. She had always hated holidays, especially the ones centered on love. It just reinforced the fact that everyone else was happy and she was alone. But now she had Jack, and she couldn't be happier. She loved him, and she knew he loved her. Life was good. It couldn't get better than this. But little did she know that it could.  
  
As soon as the clock struck closing time at the flower shop, Janet hopped into her car and sped off toward the direction of her boyfriend's restaurant. It had become their nightly ritual. Usually they were so crazy busy, so the few extra hours each night were totally worth the few blocks she had to drive. She entered the bistro just as Jack was in the middle of an order. She gave him a small nod and smile that clearly meant 'Hurry up.' Jack could feel his heart begin to race as he watched her retreating form. He couldn't leave her in the room too long. She might find the box and that would just ruin everything.  
  
Meanwhile, Janet was randomly flipping through the channels as she waited for Jack. Settling on an old Tracy and Hepburn classic, she crawled onto the bed, snuggling up against the pillows. It was supposed to simply be filler, but soon Janet found herself totally engrossed in the movie. The time passed quickly, and she didn't even hear or notice Jack enter the room.  
  
"Hey there, gorgeous," he said, crawling onto the bed beside her. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Sure," she replied monotonously, her eyes still glued to the screen. "I love you, too."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh! So sorry, baby," she exclaimed, flipping off the television. "Kiss?"  
  
He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and kissing her passionately until she was forced to pull away, gasping for breath.  
  
"So I guess I'm forgiven," she murmured. Janet pulled an envelope from her purse and handed it to Jack, suddenly shy. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"It smells like you." "I know...I kind of sprayed a little of the perfume on it that you gave me for my birthday. "  
  
His only response was a light kiss on her cheek as his fingers ripped open the envelope and opened the card. "The best things in life can't fit into a gift bag or be wrapped up tightly with a bow. They say, "I care." Hugs given at the exact right moment, and hearts that know what hasn't even been said. I know a lot about the best things in life, because I have one of them; I have you."  
  
Jack looked at her without saying a word. After a while, the intensity of his gaze started to make her feel slightly uncomfortable. There was something about that look. She fidgeted nervously, touching his hand for a moment before pulling away. "Is this...are you okay?"  
  
"I love you. With all my heart and with everything I am, I'll love you always." Jack cradled her body close to his embrace as he lifted her chin to kiss her forehead and both cheeks before capturing her lips in a kiss filled with passion and longing that neither of them had ever experienced before. He knew that they had talked about this, but nevertheless his hands made their way underneath her shirt. She didn't resist, however, as she squirmed happily under his touch. All of a sudden, Jack broke away and rolled off her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him softly. "I didn't say no...I like that."  
  
"Nothing, baby, nothing. This is perfect, actually. So perfect." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, handing it to her. "Open it, hon."  
  
Janet glanced at him curiously." What are you up to?" She opened the box, then immediately closed it again, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, my God...."  
  
Jack smiled and took the box from her, opening it again to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "You know, I was going to say some big speech. I rehearsed and rehearsed it and then I came up here and saw you and forgot it all. But that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters except you and me, and how I feel about you. Marry me, sweetheart."  
  
Tears were streaming down her face as she sat up and looked at him. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
Jack slipped the ring on her finger, wiping away her tears. "I love you, honey."  
  
"I love you, too." The tears fell faster and faster as she cuddled against him. "I just can't..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"No... tell me! C'mon, hon, no secrets, remember? I want you to be able to tell me what you're feeling."  
  
Janet looked away for a moment, then sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "If you insist. Ever since I met you, you had made it perfectly clear whom you found attractive, and who was just your friend. And then when Chrissy left, I thought maybe I'd get a chance. So, yes, I had to wait a little longer than I'd planned, but I'm glad we finally figured it out. I love it that you love me."  
  
"Well I do, I love you and I don't want you to forget that" he said taking her hand and massaging it between the two of his. "I'm going to tell you something now, sweetie, and you better not tell Chrissy I ever said this." She nodded, urging him to continue. "When I first met you two, I won't deny that I was attracted to Chrissy. Purely physically, though. I just thought that she would be a fun girl to just...you know, fool around with sometimes. Then I got to know her. True, she was a bit ditzy at times, but she was funny and cute and ended up being one of my best friends. But, Janet, babe, that's it. I knew that's all she ever could be...a friend. You were different. You made me work, so whenever I made progress with you, it made it that more special. It may have annoyed me sometimes, but one of the things that made you so sexy to me was that I didn't get what I wanted right away. I had to prove myself over and over again before you let me into your heart. It made me love you that much more. Sweetheart, Chrissy may have been overtly sexy, but you...you're smart and funny and beautiful and all that means so much more to me than anything in this world."  
  
If Jack's purpose of the heartfelt speech was to make Janet stop crying, it didn't work. Fresh tears welled in her eyes and a few streaked down her cheeks. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said," she whispered softly.  
  
"I meant every word. I love you." His mouth was soft and gently probing as it captured hers in a fervent kiss. She pushed him away a few moments later, biting her lower lip nervously. There was nothing she wanted more than to keep kissing him, but she had to be careful. Every time their lips met, it was harder and harder for her to want to stop him. Thankfully, he didn't seem too offended. Jack's arm snaked around her waist as she snuggled up against him. Hours went be with laughter and a few tears, reminiscing about old times and sweet memories. Jack couldn't help but smile as his soon to be wife threw herself full force into their wedding plans. She seemed to be taking over, actually, but he didn't mind one bit. He had promised himself that he would do anything to make her happy, so he just sat back and watched, adding his two cents every now and then. Oh, yeah, Jack thought as Janet caught his eye and smiled sweetly. This is definitely going to work.  
  
The light had just been turned off when the room was flooded with brightness again. Terri squinted, turning around. "You guys have got to learn to time these things better." Yawning, and realizing that she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, she sat on the couch, legs folded beneath her. "Okay, what happened? You look way too happy." Suddenly, Terri gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Jack, did you...Oh my God, you did! You really did!"  
  
Janet could only smile at her friend's antics. "We're getting married!" The two women squealed, causing Jack to jump back from Janet in mock fear. "Can you quit doing that? God, woman, I'll be deaf soon."  
  
Terri laughed. "Hey, do you mind if I steal your girlfriend for a while?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Jack dramatically sighed, then good-naturedly nodded and kissed Janet on the cheek. "I have to go tell Larry anyway."  
  
They didn't even notice him walk out the door as Janet and Terri immediately engaged themselves in a spirited conversation about the proposal and the wedding. I needed this, Janet thought. Jack's wonderful, but I need my dose of girl talks every now and then.  
  
Larry was intently concentrating on trying to put on his tie when Jack barged in. "Guess what?" "Come on in, pal," he said sarcastically. The strong odor of his perfume drifted across the room, making Jack cough slightly. "You got enough of that, Lar?"  
  
"I only used half of the bottle, Jack."  
  
Jack sighed. "You're insane. But, anyway, don't you want to hear what my great news is?" "Not really...I've got a really hot date if you know what I mean."  
  
"Just yesterday you were complaining that ever since Janet and I started dating, we never hang out anymore." "I know...we really don't, and I've been meaning to talk to Janet about that. But I really like this girl, and I'm already 45 minutes late." At Jack incredulous look, he tried to explain. "Fashionably late, remember?"  
  
"That's just for parties, and only girls can get away with that." "Now you tell me."  
  
"If this one is like any of your other girls, you know that tie's going to be off by the end of the night." Jack commented as a frustrated Larry was still struggling with the tie. Larry stopped might-tie fight and glared. "Thanks a bunch. Oh, well...I might as well your news now."  
  
"I asked Janet to be my wife." "You WHAT?!" Larry asked, stunned by the revelation. His tie and shoes were immediately forgotten as he whipped around to face Jack. "I proposed...I asked her to marry me." "Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" "Why? Larry! Because I want to, okay? Because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." "So?" "Larry..." "Okay...okay! I'm sorry. I was just kidding." "Yeah, well don't. It's really getting old. Anyway...I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my best man?" "Honest?" "How ironic that you're wanting me to be honest...but yeah. It's either you or Furley." Jack said with a small laugh. "So do you want to?" "Are you kidding me? Of course I want to...you're my best friend." he responded. "I'd be honored. Besides I like Janet...she seems like your perfect girl. God knows she can put you in your place." "Very funny." "Yeah, and now that you're married – or going to be – you can..."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?"  
  
"Buddy, you know I don't have much else to think about."  
  
"Got that right," Jack muttered, but he couldn't stop a smile from forming. He was glad his best friend was happy for them. Larry was impossible to deal with sometimes, but they all loved him, and it would have been very awkward for the quartet had he not approved. Everything was now perfect. Things were going great in his life. He had his restaurant; the thing he had dreamed about since junior high school. And, most importantly, he had Janet. The most amazing woman on the planet had agreed to marry him. She was the woman that he had shared so much with over the years... and she was the girl he wanted to share everything with. Thrilled beyond belief about the upcoming nuptials, Janet didn't waste any time planning for her wedding. Waking up at the crack of dawn the next day, she and Terri planned to go on a marathon-shopping spree. Finding a dress, however, was priority number one. She had always dreamed of a beautiful white dress, and nothing was going to stop her from getting one. She knew that she and Jack had already been together, but nobody had to know about that.   
  
"How about this one?" Terri's voice interrupted her thoughts. A low cut dress with beading was hanging from her arm. "Too sexy." "Janet, come on! You've got the stuff, so show it off." "Never mind...what about this?" she wanted to know, pointing a pretty but simple white spaghetti strapped dress.  
  
"No way, hon. Janet, sweetie, you only get married once. Live a little. No there's got to be one dress that you really love. We'll go to a bunch of stores and then you can show it to me."   
  
"Yes, ma'am." Janet mock-saluted her friend as they went into store after store after store. After what seemed like an eternity, it finally happened. They had probably gone into fifteen different stores before Janet found THE dress. It was a beautiful crisp white dress just like she wanted. It was a simple A line chiffon skirt and train with a boned corset with a crisscross effect, sequins, and a lace up back. Janet sucked in her breath softly as she surveyed her appearance in the three-way mirror. "Honest, Ter. What do you think?" "Wow!" was the only word she could utter. "Amazing, and you love it. It shows." Janet blushed, as her voice grew soft. "It's my Cinderella dress," she whispered. "Jack always says I'm his princess, and I feel like one. I really do love this dress."  
  
"Obviously, and you'll be stunning when you walk down the aisle. Okay, it's yours," Terri said.  
  
"Hey, how's the two shopholics?" Jack had just come home from a long day at work and was pleased to see Janet and Terri sitting on the couch, chatting and drinking coffee. He hugged Terri, and then leaned down softly so Janet could feel his breath in her ear. "You're beautiful." She smiled as he kissed her full on the mouth. They both wanted to do more, but knew they couldn't, not with Terri less than a few feet away.   
  
"Well I think I'm going to crash. Janet, I do love to shop, and I'm glad we did this, but it's a good thing you're only doing this once. It's tiring." With that said, Terri headed to her room and shut the door, leaving Jack and Janet alone. "Jack..." Janet began as he sat down beside her. "Which one of these invitations do you like?" "First off all..." he whispered, touching his lips to his and kissing her with the passion that he couldn't before. "Jack..." she whimpered softly. "Please don't do this now. We've only got a month. Okay, how about this one?" All four of them honestly looked the same to him, but he sighed and pointed to the third one, simple print on fancy paper. He knew that all the little details were important to her. "That." "How about the song for our first dance? Do you have any in mind? I...I made a list, but yours might be better." He stared at her. 'You made a list?"  
  
"Jack, this has been the highlight of my life since I was eight years old and Jenny and I were bridesmaids in our cousin's wedding. It has to be perfect. Everything does."  
  
"Actually, I did hear this song on the radio that I liked. It's called "My Destiny."  
  
"Oh yeah? Have I heard that? It sounds sort of familiar." "It should be."  
  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry...I don't know."  
  
"That was that song we danced to that night, right before we...." "Oh." Janet blushed. She had actually forgotten that the radio was even on. She remembered the dancing, but she blocked out everything after that except him. "Hey, Jack, I was wondering if you think that the Ropers and Chrissy would like to come to our wedding?" "That'd be really nice. I actually miss them. I wonder why Chrissy stopped calling." Jack was going to go on, but abruptly stopped. "Sorry." Chrissy had given them a week's notice before she left, and those seven days were pretty tense. Janet had never quite forgiven Chrissy for "abandoning" them, and the fallout of the two former best friends was a sore subject with her.  
  
Janet forced a smile. "It's okay. Keeping in touch is a two way street, and we didn't do our part. But I'd really love to see her again. Go ahead and invite her. Invite all three." Jack nodded, pulling her to her feet. "You two really should make up, honey. It's been almost four years," he chided gently, caressing her cheek.  
  
"Maybe. Baby steps, though. Baby steps."  
  
The duo walked towards their respective bedrooms, and Janet turned around to face him. "I love you," she said softly. "Love you, too." Janet turned around to head into her room, but was stopped when Jack pulled her back and took her in his arms. "I love you," he repeated softly. As he made each declaration, Janet felt her resolve slowly crumbling and their goodnight kisses soon grew fiery. She moaned almost inaudibly as he rained small kisses down her neck. "I love you so much."  
  
A minute or so later, they were in his room, and his hand was up her shirt. She loved it, and she loved him, and part of her wanted to stay this way forever, but she knew they had to stop. "Jack," she whispered, firmly pushing him off her. "No."  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied, kissing her lips softly. She didn't reciprocate at all, and after a few seconds, he pulled away. It was most definitely the worst kiss they had ever shared. She touched his hand softly, gingerly bringing it to rest on her waist.  
  
"Sweetie, I love you. I love you so much, but no. I'm sorry, just no, okay? A few weeks and then we can."  
  
They stood in uncomfortable silence, and Janet stood to leave. "Janet?" he asked quietly, almost shyly. "Please. We just got engaged a few hours ago, and I don't want you mad. I just...can I just hold my fiancée tonight? Please?"  
  
Jack had a sad expression on his face that she had never seen before. It was the closest they had ever come to having a fight. EVER. Janet made her way over to where he was standing, and kissed him softly. "I'd love that. I'd love to be in your arms."  
  
Jack looked up at her, and finally smiled. "I love you, Janet. I'm sorry. I'd never want to hurt you, ever."  
  
"I know." She crawled into his bed, and he wrapped his arms around her. Instinctively, she snuggled up against him as tightly as she could. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"You're gorgeous," Terri assured her as she helped Janet attach her veil.  
  
"Yeah, just like Snow White...except you didn't die," interjected Chrissy.  
  
"You're mixing up your fairly tales, cuz," Cindy whispered, elbowing her cousin in the ribs. The sudden movement caused her to stumble, and she swayed dangerously for a millisecond before regaining her balance.  
  
"Stop, okay?!" Everybody stopped and looked at Janet in surprise. She had been so mild-mannered the whole day; it was shocking to hear her yell or even raise her voice. "Just stop fighting! I'm stressed enough as it is, and you two aren't helping anything."  
  
The cousins looked sheepish. "Sorry, Jan."  
  
"We didn't mean to upset you."  
  
The small room was in a flurry of activity for the next ten minutes, as her sister and friends constantly ran in and out, bringing in things they had somehow forgotten before. Finally, the chaos died down to a small tornado as Jenny, Chrissy, Cindy, and Terri worked to get Janet ready for the biggest time of her life. At long last, they were finished. Jenny was just putting the last touches on her sister's makeup when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Chrissy was the first to squeal, and it soon spread like wildfire through the room.  
  
"Just someone please answer the door!" As the maid of honor and the bride's sister, Jenny felt as if it was up to her to keep the peace...or, at the very least, keep everything from going crazy.  
  
Roland Wood entered the room then, his eyes roaming over everyone appreciatively before his gaze landed on Janet. "I can't believe my baby's getting married."  
  
Janet smiled softly, trying desperately to mask her tears for what she knew was only the first time of many. "I'm not the baby, Daddy. Jenny is."  
  
"You'll always be my baby, little girl." He took his daughter's hand as she stood, as her dress was shown to its fullest for the first time. Janet's eyes began to mist up as her father took in the sight before him. His baby was standing before him, smiling nervously. Her entire life flashed before him, as he saw her when she was seven years, giggling joyfully as he twirled her around. She had just mastered the art of riding a bike without training wheels, and was extremely thrilled for herself. I'm a big girl now, Daddy. Thanks for teaching me. Now he had to face the fact that he wouldn't be the most important man in her life anymore...Jack would. She wouldn't curl up on his lap and tell him her problems. Of course, she hadn't done that for years, but now Jack would be the one she would curl up to. He remembered how she and Jenny had always watched Friends when they were teenagers, and something Rachel had said came screaming back to him now. 'It's the end of an era!' And it was. "You ready for this, hon?"  
  
Janet nodded, biting her lip to keep the tears from flowing. "Ready."  
  
Her father's hand touched her cheek softly, caressing her skin in an effort to try and stop the inevitable sobs. "You're beautiful." He took her arm as they began to walk out the door, but Chrissy stopped her and pulled her aside. "Janet, I know it's been four years and you probably still hate me - "  
  
"No," she interrupted her friend. "Sweetie, I could never, ever hate you. I was just mad at you for leaving, and I shouldn't have been."  
  
"We'll talk after, okay? Look, you're already crying. Now just go shut up and get married."  
  
She laughed and hugged Chrissy tightly. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too. Now go!"  
  
At first glance, the aisle seemed so long and scary. But Janet looked down and saw her Jack smiling. He could always calm her down. She willed herself not to look at him, and before she knew it, her dad was kissing her cheek. "I love you, sweet girl." "Now, as a declaration of their love, Jack and Janet will recite their own vows."  
  
"Jack, I...I've never quite met anyone like you. Looking back, I'm know that without a doubt getting attacked was the best thing that ever happened to me, because it taught me how much I love you. And you...you just helped me to get through what I thought were the hardest time of my life, the same way you've helped me with everything. Every time something bad happened to me, you were always there. You always loved me, no matter what. You - " Tears streamed down her face, but she took a deep breath and plunged on. "You've never allowed me to think of myself as anything less than wonderful. You were always telling me that I was so much better than the guys that broke my heart. You know, Jack, I never thought I could love my best friend. But you've always been able to prove me wrong. I can never thank you for what you've given me, but I'm going to try, every day for the rest of my life. I love you. I love you so much it hurts, and I know I'll love you forever." She slid the thin band onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Jack smiled, reaching out to take her hand. It was still quivering, so he rubbed circles in her palm ever so slightly. "Janet...there isn't enough time in the world to ever tell you how much you mean to me. I mean it. You...you love me so unconditionally, so completely, no matter what, and I know that I try to love you the same way. Because you're everything to me; you're my best friend. Throughout the years when we were just friends, and these last couple of months when we were dating, you never gave up on us, even when I did something stupid and there was the possibility that there were no us. With that, I learned that we're gonna be okay. No matter what happens, we can handle it, because, no matter what, I'm always going to love you, sweetheart. Always. I'm so glad you're in my life, and I know I'll love you forever." He echoed her words, which made her smile. Placing the gold ring on her finger, he whispered softly and lovingly. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"And now, with the power invested in me by the power of God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
The words had barely left Reverend Snow's lips as Janet felt Jack's mouth crush upon hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. His tongue entered her mouth and then promptly exited again, causing her to moan softly. She pulled back ever so slightly to whisper in his ear. "Later. You can do whatever you want, I promise. Tonight. "  
  
"You better believe it." His voice was low and husky, and it sent chills down her spine. The hours couldn't go by fast enough.   
  
After a week's honeymoon in Niagara Falls, Jack and Janet finally retuned home. Taped to the phone was a note from Terri. Two pages of curvy script, it went on to say that she had moved in with Larry. You two need your space. Besides, it'll be fun...kind of. Larry's actually okay.  
  
"She's living with him?" Janet muttered incredulously.  
  
"Go figure." Jack stood looking over her shoulder until he couldn't take it anymore. She was so beautiful, so perfect in every single way, and he wanted her right now. Ripping the note from her hands, he began kissing her neck. "You're not really reading that, are you?"  
  
"Not a word." Janet responded to his touch eagerly as he pushed her up against the wall. His lips found hers as his hands roamed her body. She was his daily drug that he could never get enough of, ever. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind his intensity, for she was kissing him with the same desires. Their kisses were wild, forceful, almost to the point of violent. Aside from their honeymoon, it had been almost two months since that night above the bistro. Fifty - nine days, to be exact. Fifty - eight days too many, she thought, as he laid her down on the couch.  
  
"Did you lock the door?"  
  
She nodded quickly, which was good enough for him as he resumed kissing and making love to his new wife.  
  
The sun flooded the bedroom, forcing Janet to wake up and shield her eyes from the blaring gaze. She blinked suddenly. They had been married for a total of nine days, and she still yet hadn't gotten completely used to the idea of waking up in Jack's arms. But there she was, curled up against him like she'd never let go. Her body was pressed up against his, as his arm was sprawled protectively around her waist. She leaned into him and started placing sporadic kisses down his neck. "Hey."  
  
Jack opened his eyes to find his wife smiling down at him. "This is nice."  
  
"You get to wake me up tomorrow."  
  
"Absolutely," he whispered softly as he carefully flipped her onto her back, so he had her underneath him. He laughed, seeing her pouting face as she squirmed. "We really contaminated that couch."  
  
"I won't tell if you won't." He kissed her then, and wrapping her arms around his neck, Janet got up and out from under his grip.  
  
"Cheater." His grumpy smile was quickly replaced with a worried frown when Janet all but flew from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Jack followed her, and when he saw her kneeling in front of the toilet, his mind immediately went to what had happened two months ago. Janet's gagging, however, wiped the thoughts away, and he knelt down at his wife's side. Janet was too bust concentrating on fighting the overwhelming urge to pass out from the nausea to hear her husband enter the tiny room. Jack's breath was in her ear in an instant, telling her that she'd be okay. He smoothed her hair and stroked her back gently, and for all her independence over the years, she couldn't be more grateful to have him with her. Her head was positioned over the bowl once again as she threw up for the fifth time in under three minutes. The immediate desire to puke was soon gone, and Janet leaned weakly into his embrace. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't even start with that, sweetie. Are you okay?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" she snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed and go to work."  
  
Reluctantly, he followed her into their bedroom. He heard Janet sigh and reach in her closet to pick out an outfit. A small scream emitted from her lips and she had to grab onto the knob to keep from falling. She didn't even protest as he took her in his arms. Starting to sob, she allowed him to hold her close. "I don't have time to be sick now. I really don't." Jack pushed her away so that he could peer into her eyes. "I know, honey. But I'm going to call work and say I'm not going and you aren't either. You're my baby now and I need you to let me take care of you."  
  
"Okay," she whimpered softly. In all actuality, that did sound nice, and she honestly wouldn't be able to handle nine hours at the shop. All she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Jack pulled the covers securely around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Be right back, love." Janet only nodded. In her pink pajama bottoms covered in small hearts and pink tank top, she hardly appeared as the epitome of independence that he knew and loved. The pajamas, combined with the innocence of her soft snoring and the pale coloration of her skin made her look small, like a tiny little girl. Blowing her one last kiss, he went off to inform both their employers that they wouldn't be in today. And as long as Janet was asleep, and by the looks of her would be for quite a while, Jack decided to work on some upcoming menus for very important people.  
  
Jack was well on his way to being caught up with work for the next two years when the small pitter - patter of feet approached him. Janet wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Thanks for letting me sleep."  
  
He pulled her onto his lap. "No problem. We both knew you needed it. Face it, baby, you'd stressed out about every detail of our wedding since the night we got engaged. Now you're just crashing and burning, you know?"  
  
She nodded. "I know, but this really wasn't how I wanted to spend our first day of being truly married."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay. Better than before, though. Are...are you incredibly busy?"  
  
"I've never too busy for you, babe. What's up?"  
  
"Will you watch a movie with me?"  
  
The simplicity and the innocence of the question and the way she asked it made Jack smile. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in for a breath- taking, earth-shattering kiss. "Of course I will. What do you want to see?"  
  
"Casablanca," she replied promptly. "I love it. I must have seen it a thousand times, but I always cry."  
  
"Then that's what we'll do." After putting the video in the VCR, Jack got himself situated on the couch. Janet's head was in his lap, and he stroked her hair ever so softly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Janet whispered. "Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
The movie was well on its way when he felt Janet begin to stir. She wasn't asleep, but it was obvious she wasn't paying attention to the movie, and hadn't been for some while. "You're the one who wanted to watch this," he complained good-naturedly. "Hey, sweetheart, what it is?"  
  
"Just hold me," she requested quietly. "Just hold me and make this go away. Whatever this is, it's back. Some weird flu, huh?"  
  
Jack silently agreed, hoping to God that that's all it was. He interlaced his fingers with hers; turning her hand over in his to idly trace soothing circles in her palm. Soon after, he was rewarded with her slow, rhythmic, labored breathing. He planted a small kiss on the top of her head and covered her with the blanket. Janet had done so much for them, for their wedding over the past seven weeks that she deserved some rest and relaxation. Maybe this was her body's way of telling her that she needed to slow down. Jack was more than happy to take care of her, though. One of her quirks that he loved was her fierce independence and unwillingness to rely on anybody, so he knew how hard it was for her to be taken care of. She must be really worn out. Jack dozed off himself then, with his whole life and everything he'd ever wanted lying in his arms.  
  
For the third time that day, Janet woke up in Jack's embrace. Having her husband's arms around her was a simple act that she'd never get tired of. It was one of their rituals that she'd grown accustomed to over the past two months. Even not necessarily making love, a night had not gone by that they hadn't fallen asleep in each other's arms. A second later, she felt Jack nibbling on her ear. "Now we're even." He smiled. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Kind of...Jack, honey, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I'm sick and I'm sorry that you have to waste your first day of being married taking care of me."  
  
"Hey, I thought it was your day too." She managed a small smile and glanced at him. "And I've set it before and I'll say it again; you are not a waste of my time. You're not. I love you, Janet, and it's my duty as your husband to make you all better."  
  
Tears were in her eyes as she heard those sweet words from his mouth. She didn't deserve him, not today. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry for being such a cranky person today. It's no excuse, but I'm a real bitch when I'm sick. Forgive me?" Jack didn't say a word and looked the other way. Janet's heart started to pound, thinking he was honestly mad at her, but the smile on his face gave him away. "Please? Please, sweetie, talk to me. I'll do anything."  
  
Jack turned to her. "Exactly what constitutes 'anything'?"   
  
"I thought so," was her reply. "I knew you weren't mad at me."  
  
"I might still be," he said very seriously. "Unless you wanted to, say, kiss me or something."  
  
"But of course," Janet laughed softly, them moved to a sitting position so she was cross-legged in front of him. He placed his hands on her waist lightly as they both leaned forward and their lips brushed together. A light peck became so much more as he pulled her to her knees and close to his body. They kissed over and over again until his lips left hers for good.  
  
"Come on. Let's finish that movie, shall we?"  
  
That next day, Janet woke up early and feeling fine. Simply being coddled by her lover yesterday had obviously done her some good. Her stomach was settled, she didn't feel the need to run to the bathroom, and her energy was fuller than it had been in days. She knew that there was no use in trying to grab extra shut-eye, so she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
The motion on the bed caused Jack to roll over and open one eye groggily. "You okay, baby? What time is it?" "Almost 7:30. I'm okay. Go back to sleep," Janet told him, trying to apply some lip-gloss and fix her hair simultaneously. "Okay...I'll make you something." As she shook her head, he held up his hand. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." "That's never been medically proven." Finally satisfied that her hair couldn't get any better, she put on some of her lip-gloss. Jack loved it, and she had to admit that was part of the reason she wore it so often. He said it made her lips soft and kissable. "Nevertheless, you have to eat." Jack came up behind her, kissing her neck before he turned her around and found her lips. "You're wearing that stuff I like again." She giggled softly, whimpering as his mouth covered the spot that made her melt. "And I won't be anymore if we keep doing that." Janet reluctantly pulled out of his arms and tried to leave, only to run back for an intense, yet gentle kiss. "I've really got to go. Bye! I love you." Luckily, an hour had passed and Jack was long gone when Janet walked back into the apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief. She really couldn't face Jack and his questions right now. She had just progressively gotten worse as the minutes passed. The shaking and nausea had come back as soon as Janet made it to the flower shop, so she immediately turned around and headed home. Janet had never bee sick for more than one day at a time, and she had to admit that it was starting to scare her. Suddenly, a song came on the radio that made her gasp aloud.  
  
"But isn't she lovely made from love..." The familiar lyrics of a Stevie Wonder song drifted from the speakers.  
  
"Oh, God..." Janet pulled into an empty parking lot, burying her face in her hands. Everything about the past days came rushing back. The constant throwing up, the nausea, the dizziness, the ever-constant lack of energy and crappy moods. It all made perfect sense now. Janet started to cry softly. "We've only been married a week. We're not ready for this. We're not ready to have a baby." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Janet must have been sitting in her car for at least fifteen minutes before she finally dried her tears. Sighing, she once again started the engine and head off in the direction of the nearest drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. She had to admit that she was afraid as she walked into the apartment two hours later, shopping bag clutched securely in her hand. True, she and Jack were married and could technically have a baby, but it had only been two weeks. Barely. They hadn't planned on starting a family so soon. "So much for me freaking out all the time," she muttered. Part of her was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of becoming a mom, but the other part of her was scared to death. "What on earth is he going to say about this?" He was great with little Alyssa and Sydney, though. The two girls were Jenny's daughters, aged six and two and a half, respectively. They loved their Uncle Jack, and the three got a long amazingly well. However, being an uncle was a lot different then being a full time dad.  
  
The timer beeped and the test was done. "Janet, you're going to make yourself sick worrying about this," she told herself, looking down at the small strip. She saw one line that would change life as they knew it forever. Irrevocably. A thin pink line stared up at her.  
  
Pink. Pink for positive.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
She and Jack were going to have a baby.   
  
After running a very special errand, Janet arranged for the nine of them to meet at the bistro that night after hours. Chrissy and Cindy were delighted to get the call and agreed to come right away, not caring what the great news might be. It took some coaxing, but Helen finally convinced Stanley to show up as well. Even Furley; yes, he counted as a friend too. And of course, the dueling duo, Terri and Larry. She took a nervous breath as the eight of them crowded around a large table and looked at her expectantly. "What's up?" Cindy asked curiously.  
  
Chrissy, not well know for her intellect, gasped in horror. "You're dying!"  
  
Stanley stood as if to leave. "Great, we figured it out. Helen, can we go watch 'Name That Tune' now?"  
  
"Stanley!" his wife yelled, exasperated. "You're being rude. Go ahead, honey," she said to Janet.   
  
"Well, I - "  
  
"Get on with it," Larry interjected, bored out of his mind. He wanted this to hurry up and be over with. Sure, he loved Janet and all of his friends dearly, but he canceled a very sexy date just to hear this supposed "great news." It had better be good. "Larry, shut up," Janet retorted. "I've had enough of you, okay! Now this is really hard, so just bear with me, all right?" "Would you for heaven's sake just tell us?" RF remarked, a hint of disparity in his voice. Janet sighed and finally looked her husband in the eyes. His sincere worried and caring look made her feel like crying. So she did. She couldn't help it. She hated, loathed with a passion that crying seemed to be her only option these days, but she was so terrified of how he would respond.  
  
As the others looked on in stunned silence – nobody but Jack had ever seen fiercely independent and tough Janet cry before – Jack pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently. "Baby, you know you can tell me anything. Wait...Chrissy's not right, is she?"  
  
She gulped and shakily removed herself from his embrace. "No." Her face still streaked with tears, she pulled a folded, yet slightly crumpled envelope out of her purse. "I can't say it, so I'm just going to show you. It's all in there."  
  
Confused, he took the thin rectangle from her hand and opened it. Out tumbled a small black and white photo. It was all blurry with wavy lines and made no sense to him at all. "Honey, you've got to learn to take better pictures."  
  
The statement made Janet laugh, for some strange reason. Taking a pen from her pocket, she leaned down and traced a small circle in the lower right corner. "Do you see that, right there? Inside the lines, the little teeny thing that looks like a peanut, a little bit?"  
  
Jack squinted. "Kind of."  
  
Janet, her heart pounding, took his hand from the picture and calmly placed it on her stomach. "Sweetie, that's...that's our baby."  
  
They all looked at her blankly for a few seconds, Jack included, until he leapt from his chair, picked her up, and twirled her around. She squealed happily as she looked down into his eyes. "I take it this is a good thing. You're happy, right?"  
  
"Happy? Oh, honey...why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"We've been married less than three weeks, Jack. I just...I don't know if you really wanted this so soon."  
  
"Who cares? Sweetheart, we're going to have a baby!" Once again taking her in his arms, he twirled her around a few feet off the floor before kissing her softly. "I love you."  
  
She settled herself onto his lap, and his arm went around her waist. Janet's soft, angelic laughter was music to his ears as she graciously accepted everyone's congratulations. In the future now, he saw a happy family of three. Brown eyes and bouncing curls, their little girl would be the spitting image of her mother, from the infectious giggle to the mix of fierce independence and unending loyalty. He loved the image. "You're going to be a mommy," he murmured into her hair.  
  
"I know," she whispered back. "I can't wait. Thank you."  
  
"Love you more." "Hey, do you two know what it's going to be?" Cindy's question interrupted their reverie.  
  
"It's going to be a baby," Chrissy answered matter-of-factly. "Gosh...and people say I'm dumb."  
  
"Not really." Janet's interruption halted the impending argument. "I mean, it'll be at least two or three more months before we can find out."  
  
"You guys fight like you're sisters," Jack remarked.  
  
"And here's Captain Obvious," Terri said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, they're cousins, so they are related, which means they have an excuse."  
  
"It's going to be a boy. I know it. I'm psychic." Larry told the group.  
  
"You mean psycho," Terri muttered, which promptly earned her a napkin in the face and a stuck-out tongue.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Uncle Larry's going to be sure and teach him everything he needs to know about being a ladies man." "And whatever he doesn't know, I'm sure I can handle it," Ralph Furley said boldly. Janet shook her head vehemently. "No way. Neither of you are going near my kid until they go to college." Everyone laughed. "Besides," she said shyly. "I've always wanted a little girl."  
  
"Boy or girl, the poor kid has to have a name." Stanley spoke up for the first time in a long while. "Stanley, that's the most productive and intelligent thing you've said all night," Helen replied. "Good for you! So do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Janet dug through her purse again, finally handing it to Jack as she rummaged through her wallet. His eyes were on her as she triumphantly held up a folded square of paper. "My list. Added and changed it around ever since I was 13."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." He took it from her hands, smoothing it out to find a jumble of scratch outs and connecting lines. "My God, sweetheart, you'd have to be part of the CIA to decode this. What on earth possessed you?"  
  
"Told you. Highlight of my life."  
  
"You can have more than one," Mrs. Roper defended her friend.  
  
"Okay, so are you going to tell me how to read this, because I can't even begin to guess."  
  
The six women pored over it, nodding ever so often, while the four men simply looked on in amazement. "It's really quite simple." Cindy began telling the process. "It's divided into genders: girls on the left and boys on the right. You have a separate list for first names and middle names."  
  
"The connecting lines were probably her first choices of names to go together and the cross out are ones she won't use now unless a meteor hit," continued Terri.  
  
"And the small letters to the left of the first name are the initial of the middle names she especially likes," Chrissy finished proudly. "Like, for example, take a look at Danielle. The two initials by that one are 'Ju' and underneath that is 'Gr'. That means her first choice is Danielle Julia and her second choice is Danielle Grace."  
  
Jack glanced at Janet, who nodded. "I need a drink," he muttered. "I'm all for preparation and what have you, but can't you make a new list? Top 5 for boys and girls. That's it. It'll be easier, and it won't make me feel so stupid when I don't understand."  
  
"Fine." Janet again reached for her purse, and found a small pad of paper that Terri had given her once.  
  
"Is that a purse or a suitcase?" Larry asked sarcastically. "I bet you have a three course meal hidden away in there and didn't tell us."  
  
"Week old candy bar," she responded, distractedly. "You can have it if you want."  
  
"No thanks." He made a face as Janet concentrated on her writing. Finally, after many minutes of thinking and erasing, she handed Jack her new and improved list.  
  
"Let's see this." Jack placed it on the table where everyone could see.  
  
"Top 5 Girls," Mrs. Roper read. "#1: Nicole Riley. #2: Samantha Taylor. #3: Katelyn Marie. #4: Sierra Brooke. #5: Erin Amber."  
  
Her husband took the list from her and cleared his throat. "Top 5 Boys. #1: Ryan Hunter. #2: Cody Trevor. #3: Joshua Alex. #4: Andrew Ethan. #5: Tyler Nicholas."  
  
"Plan on having ten kids, Janet?" Cindy inquired with a wry grin.  
  
She made a face. "Absolutely not. Three or four, tops."  
  
"What made you cross some of them out?" RF wondered. "Like...Lynne. That's cute."  
  
"My best friend in high school. I beat her out for head cheerleader and she hasn't talked to me since."  
  
Jack studied her for a moment. "Funny...you don't look like the pom-pom type to me."  
  
"You'd be surprised at the things I do." Janet's witty response evidently caught Larry by surprise. He had just swallowed a sip of his drink, and the words made him choke and a few drops flew out his nose.  
  
"Well, you'll have plenty of time to practice taking care of babies. Just watch Larry here." Terri took immense pleasure in whacking him on the back. "Honestly...grow up. Do you have to twist everything everyone says and make it into something sexual?"  
  
"That's it. You are definitely not coming anywhere near our kid."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with Emma?" Chrissy asked.  
  
"Popular girl. Made my life a living hell." "Jacob?"  
  
"Old boyfriend. Dumped me the night of the junior prom. I cried for days."  
  
"Log -"  
  
"Do you sense a pattern here?" Cindy asked. "I'll save you some time. She crossed of all the names that have some sort of bad memory. Like ex- boyfriends, catty girls, stuff like that."  
  
Janet nodded. "Right."  
  
They talked for hours about anything and everything, but somehow their conversation always went back to the baby. After light banter and discussion, they were all set for names. Mrs. Roper noticed the cute scene first. "Jack, honey, look."  
  
Jack looked down and had to smile. Janet was curled up in his lap, fast asleep. "This is our cue to go," he said softly. Careful not to wake her, he handed Terri her purse and stood, Janet still in his arms. She yawned and mumbled incoherently, only to snuggle into him deeper and wrap her arms around his neck. Outside, he gently laid her in the backseat of the car. She still didn't move.  
  
"Missiles could be firing on either side of her and she'd never know it." Cindy was amazed that her friend was such a heavy sleeper. "I wish I could do that."  
  
"Let's just go." And so they did. For a few moments, it was like a military procession as they all got into their cars and drove off. Jack and Janet, of course, were first. Directly behind them were the Ropers. Chrissy and Cindy were third, and last was Terri, Larry, and RF. Within the three-mile radius, Larry made it perfectly clear at least eleven times that he could have had a date that night.  
  
"If you say that one more time, Dallas, I'm going to take this pencil, stick it up your ass, and twist!" Terri's exasperated yell could be heard from all three cars, and all seven people laughed quietly.  
  
"Janet, come on!" Jack called, getting more impatient by the minute. He was beginning to think that Terri, Cindy, and Chrissy – although he loved them to death – were becoming bad influences. The three were turning his wife into the ultimate girl. Going anywhere was an event that required the utmost attention. Frankly, it drove him nuts.  
  
"Almost ready!" she called. "You should be! How long does it take to get dressed? Just pick a shirt and let's go." Unfortunately, Jack hated shopping, and waiting for his now- beauty crazed wife wasn't improving his mood any.  
  
"Jack..." Janet whined, appearing in the doorway to their bedroom, clad in striped light blue sweatpants and a white halter style shirt. "I hate this."  
  
"You're cute, hon."  
  
"No, I'm not. This is just the only thing that fits me anymore."  
  
"Do you expect to be four and a half months pregnant and still look perfect?" he teased. The moment the words left his mouth, he knew that was the wrong thing to say. It had somehow slipped his mind that she had been subject to some pretty intense mood swings. Sure enough, her lower lip began to quiver, and she started to cry. "I knew it. You think I'm fat." "Baby, no," he tried to assure her, putting his hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "I don't think you're fat. You're beautiful." His attempts at flattery were ill conceived, however, as Janet angrily pushed his hand away. "None of my old jeans will fit, and I'm going to buy clothes that are four to five sizes bigger than this. Don't you stand there and tell me I'm not fat." "There's more to this, isn't there?"  
  
"Why? Why does there have to be more? Why can't I just be irrational and bitchy and cranky for the hell of it?"  
  
"Please...what's wrong? Janet breathed a deep sigh, and her words were barely audible, but they still had the power to make his heart break. Tears welled in her eyes. "You don't want me. You don't love me anymore." "Oh, sweetheart." A tiny river of tears spilled down her cheeks as Jack took her in his arms. "Don't you ever say that. I love you so much, honey. So much. And Janet Elizabeth Tripper, I am always, always, always going to want you."  
  
That earned him a tiny smile, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. " All right. Let's get this over with."  
  
This was one shopping spree that Jack didn't mind going on, and he didn't even care that he was buying a bunch of extremely overpriced things that would take him forever and a day to pay off. He didn't care. Because, as they entered the last store of clothing, Janet seemed more like her usual chipper self. She was excited about this baby again, and he just wanted everything to work out so she would be happy. After all, she was his everything, his wife, the woman that was carrying his child. But appearances could be deceiving. She seemed happy, but he knew that pretending everything was okay when it really wasn't was one of her better skills. Sighing, he came of from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?" "Sure! Now which one do you like better?" she asked. The two small jumpsuits were adorable, but at that moment, his only concern was her. He knew that was a fake smile and cheeriness about her persona. "Sweetie, you were so happy when you found out. What's changed?" Janet loved her husband with every little piece of her heart, but she hated that he knew her so well. She couldn't even try with the secrets or lies, because he saw through them all. So she did the only thing that popped into her brain.  
  
She ran. When Jack finally caught up with her in the parking lot, she was leaning against the edge of the car, sobbing. He pulled her to her feet and opened the back door. "Get in."  
  
She nodded, and crawled in the backseat beside him. He looked sort of frustrated, so she couldn't help but hesitate as she snuggled up against him. Janet relaxed, though, as he hugged her close. "Janet Elizabeth, I mean everything I say, you know that. I love you, sweetheart. I love you. I loved you ever since we first met. I loved you the day we officially became a couple. I loved you those months we were dating. I loved you those nights we made love. I loved you when you thought you were pregnant. I loved you the day I proposed. I loved you the day we got married. I loved you the day you told me we were going to have a baby, and I've loved you every day since then. No matter what. I'll always, always, always love you, and I'm always, always, always going to want you."  
  
Janet opened her mouth to respond by saying that that was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard, but she was interrupted by a small flutter in her abdomen. "Oh!"  
  
"Honey? What? What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
Janet smiled through her soft tears that were already again falling. She took his hand and touched it to her stomach so that he could feel the soft kick. "That's our baby."  
  
"Yeah..." he repeated in awe. "There's our baby." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 It was well into the morning before Janet finally woke up. Rainy Sundays seemed to do that to her, and plus she was tired. Ever since her sixth month of pregnancy, a good night's sleep seemed to elude her. She sighed, sitting up slightly and turning to her husband. "Did I ever tell you how uncomfortable this is?"  
  
"Only about seven billion times."  
  
Janet laughed softly. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. I don't know how you put up with me. And I know I complain a lot, but I really love this."  
  
Jack smiled, caressing her cheek. "And I love you." He leaned over like he was going to kiss her but stopped, as his lips were inches from hers. "We're not going to pull a Ross and Rachel when I kiss you, are we?" Watching Friends had become a nightly ritual throughout Janet's pregnancy, and due to the high amount of reruns, he caught up on ten years over a period of nine months. In the last days of Rachel Green's pregnancy with Emma, the exact moment she went into labor was when Ross Gellar kissed her.  
  
"Hope not."  
  
His mouth met hers, and to the great relief of both of them, she didn't go into labor. At least not right then. However, the baby did start kicking, and the small gesture never failed to make Janet giggle with happiness. Janet lay there for a moment, the swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "I'm bored."  
  
Jack laughed as he got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on. I'll make you breakfast and we'll watch another movie." Janet smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
"Of course you would. You can't cook to save your life."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He dodged the pillow that she threw and left the room.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were settled on the couch, Janet snuggled up against him. She took a quiet breath as the pain from this morning returned. She hadn't wanted to tell him before, but she had been having tiny contraction for the past couple of hours. Janet knew he would just freak out, and she knew nothing would happen until much later, maybe even days later. Nevertheless, they were getting to intense for her to ignore. "Hey, I'll be right back, okay, hon?"  
  
Jack gave her a puzzled look but released his grip on her, watching as she went into the kitchen. A gut feeling told him to follow her, and a few seconds later he heard her scream. He ran over to her side. Janet was standing at the sink, breathing heavily. She tried to keep her voice calm and steady as she told him that her water just broke, but the small tremors betrayed her. Then, with no warning, she abruptly turned and buried her face in his chest. "God, Jack..." she whimpered. "Contraction. It hurts."  
  
"We're going to the hospital."  
  
The birth went by with fairly no problems. To the baby, that is. Janet was sweating pretty profusely, her damp hair matted to her skin, and Jack was sure his hand would never be the same again. He tried to remain calm and remember what Terri and told him, whispering words of reassurance. Still, Janet had yelled obscenities at him the whole time. Her voice grew increasingly loud with each painful contraction. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except for the beautiful, albeit crying every single second, little girl lying in Janet's arms. Because after 19 hours of intense, yet worthwhile labor, Baby Nicole Riley Tripper finally entered the world.  
  
Twenty minutes had gone by and the proud parents couldn't take their eyes off their new daughter. Nicole, mercifully, had finally stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, her tiny hand clamped around Janet's finger. "Look, honey." Janet's voice was breathless, as if she couldn't yet take it all in. "Look what we did."  
  
"I know." Jack's voice was unusually tight and full of emotion. "She's absolutely perfect. Just like her mama." He leaned in to kiss her lips softly. "I love you."  
  
All of a sudden, a look of pain and sheer terror crossed Janet's face. She gripped tightly the first thing she could latch on to, and consequently, Nicole began to whimper. Jack picked up his daughter, rocking her gently, and her cries ceased. "Sweetie? Janet, what is it?"  
  
She didn't respond right away, simply gripped onto his hand and squeezed. Tears formed in her eyes. "God...it hurts. I...I need to push again. Why do I need to push again?"  
  
"WHAT? Are...are you sure?"  
  
"Jack, I've been doing this for almost a full day now. I think I know what I'm talking about. I don't know why; all I know is it hurts like shit, and you're not helping. Go get Terri."  
  
As if on command, the perky blond sauntered into the room. "You three doing okay? A couple more minutes, then we have to take her and check her vitals for the birth certificate."  
  
Janet vaguely heard her friend speak the words. True, she had gone through the same thing not half an hour ago, but the pain was honestly like nothing she had ever felt before. "Terri...do something. I'm having contractions again."  
  
Recovering from her surprise, Terri quickly vamped into nurse mode. She knew she wasn't an obstetrician, but she wasn't a complete ignoramus when it came to pregnant women. She had seen it done enough times to feel remotely confident, and the one fact she was certain of is that she sure as hell wasn't going to allow any more people brought into the delivery then was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Terri? You're...you're really, really scaring me. Say something. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"You guys? Did anyone ever tell you that you were having twins?" Dr. Kenderson entered the hospital room then and Terri walked toward him quickly. "Seems like Baby B wanted to play hide and go seek."  
  
"Ah...and I take it she didn't show up on the ultrasound."  
  
The two parents were still in shock, but Janet could only think of one thing. "I have to do this again? It was bad enough the first time."  
  
Dr. Kenderson nodded, patting her knee. "Afraid so, kiddo. And it has to be now. This baby doesn't want to wait."  
  
Jack took Janet's hand, which had fallen limp from his the moment she heard the news, and rubbed it reassuringly. "It'll be okay." Evidently, Nicole didn't like being stripped from her father's arms, for she began to wail, but her sobs quieted as Terri rocked her gently, humming a soft lullaby.  
  
Almost a split second later, Janet cried out in pain from the seemingly never-ending contraction. "Please, let me push...let me push. Get this baby out now," she exclaimed, tears mixing with the sweat drenching down her face.  
  
"Janet, hon, I know it hurts, but you can't push yet. Just breathe for me, okay? We have to figure out where we're at."  
  
"You're doing great," Jack whispered softly as the grasp of his hand tightened. "I love you."  
  
"I hate you," she whimpered. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."  
  
"Okay, Janet," Kenderson announced. "Two or three pushes and we should be all good to go. You ready?"  
  
She nodded swiftly, as she felt Jack's fingers entwine with hers. Thank God for him. She really needed him there, with her, telling her that everything would be okay.  
  
"And here we go...push, Janet, push! 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...good!"  
  
She leaned into her husband's arms the second the contraction was over. "That's my girl," he murmured, sitting on the edge of her bed so he could hold her better and help her gain a better position. The much-needed rest was short-lived, however. The next contraction was fast approaching.  
  
"I need you to do that again, all right? Give me a good one now!"  
  
He couldn't get to the number ten fast enough as pain seeped through her whole body. After going at the same action for nearly 24 hours, every muscle ached, and even some muscles she wasn't aware she had.  
  
"That's great, just great. We've got a really good position now. I need you to push really hard, all right? Now!"  
  
Janet sighed, somewhat exasperated, but nonetheless, gritted her teeth and bore down as hard as she could. Her body felt as if it were on fire as she pushed.  
  
"Janet, sweetie, nothing's happening. We need you to push harder."  
  
"What? No..." she whined. "Just get the baby out now. I can't do this...I'm too tired."  
  
Jack tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek in the process. "I know, honey. I know. I know this is hell, and I know you're tired. But you can do this, sweetie. You're the strongest woman I know. I love you so much."  
  
"Janet, this has to happen now!" Dr. Kenderson interjected.  
  
Jack rubbed her hand reassuringly and she struggled to a sitting position, took a deep breath, and pushed. "Oh my God!" she yelled. She couldn't help but scream as the pain reached an almost unbearable level.  
  
"Hard, Janet! Hard, hard, hard, hard, harder! There we go...the head's out."  
  
Janet smiled at that moment, then felt the need to push again. She just wanted to get this over with as fast as she could, but this last contraction was by far the worst ever. Janet gripped Jack's hand tightly, praying for it to be done with. She prided herself on being a very strong person, but this hurt like nothing she could have ever imagined. She buried her face in Jack's arms as she bore down harder than she ever had before. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her lower body felt as if it were literally being pulled apart. But, for all the pain, all the unbelievable, intense pain, it was all worth it...again. They had another little girl.  
  
An hour later, Jack held his two daughters in his arms as his wife slept peacefully a few feet away for the first time in months. Nicole Riley and her younger sister Samantha Taylor had already come back from vitals and were becoming restless. It was obvious they were tired of lying in one position and was anxious for their mother, and it was at that moment that Janet woke up.  
  
"Hey." she said softly, smiling at the sight of her husband holding their two small children. "Are they okay?"  
  
"Yeah...they're both perfect."  
  
The past couple of weeks had been...eventful, to say the least. There were a bunch of sleepless nights, and what the imminent future held was sickness and toddler terrors and unanswerable questions and never enough time in the day. Times two. But Janet knew that she wouldn't trade a second of any of it. No way. It was times like these, though, that she wondered. Janet sighed, her patience wearing thinner by the moment. Nicole was fine, sleeping peacefully in her crib. Samantha, however, chose to spend the entire evening crying.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sammie," Janet whispered softly, rocking her daughter in hopes of quelling her wails. "Don't you want to be quiet like your sister?" Sam's only response was a shrill, piercing cry, as she tugged on a lock of Janet's hair for emphasis. Janet laughed in spite of herself. "You're just a little rebel, aren't you?"  
  
Jack quietly crept into the apartment, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Janet's back was to him, and he didn't dare make a sound. He was content just to watch this mother-daughter moment.  
  
"Don't you tell your father about this, okay? It'll just be our little secret." Her voice started off soft and breathless, but soon became stronger as she sang a soothing Paula Abdul song. "Good night, my love / Pleasant dreams and sleep tight my love / May tomorrow be sunny and bright / And bring you closer to me."  
  
Sam's cries soon turned to occasional whimpers, and then tapered off completely. Even as Janet placed her in the crib next to Nicole, she still didn't make a sound. Jack smiled at his wife, who he could tell was so proud of herself.  
  
Janet watched her daughters sleep for a few minutes before turning out the nightlight. "Your mama's not a complete failure, is she?"  
  
At that precise moment, a strong, warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Janet turned to find Jack's face inches from hers as he softly kissed her cheek. "Quite the opposite," he whispered softly. "You're the best mom in the world." "You're home early," she responded in a murmur, careful not to wake up her children, especially after she had invested so much in putting them to sleep. "Did you see all that?" "Of course I did, and I think you're wonderful. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, baby. Just let me put Sammie down and I'll be there in a minute." After a few failed tried, Janet finally got Sammie into her crib, still asleep. Miraculously, she was still asleep when Janet left the room. She blew her daughters a kiss, turned on the nightlight, and closed the door. Not all the way shut, but closed enough so that the air conditioning or wind wouldn't blow it open.  
  
Jack was already half asleep when Janet came out of the bathroom, but opened his eyes immediately when his wife appeared before him. All the pregnancy weight was gone, and Janet was wearing a silk red nightie that accentuated her curves perfectly. Her naturally wavy hair was loose and framed her face, making her look sexier than ever. "It's been six weeks," were the first words out of her mouth as she crawled onto the bed, absently beginning to play with the buttons on his shirt, "and I missed you. The girls are asleep, and they'll be out for the night." He smiled at her. "Are you trying to seduce me?" "I might," she cooed softly, trailing kisses up his neck. "Is it working?" "You know it," Jack playfully growled, kissing her softly before taking her and flipping her onto her back. Janet giggled, then became serious as his eyes locked with hers. He stared for a few seconds, and then kissed her with a passion that neither of them had felt for a long time. "You better be ready, hon. It's going to be a long night." "So the prince kissed Sleeping Beauty and then they all lived happily ever after..." Jack and Janet were in the midst of their fourth fairy tail, and their rambunctious daughters showed no signs if going to sleep any time soon or even slowing down. "Why do we havta go bed, Mommy?" Nicole asked for the twelfth time.  
  
"Because, Nic," Jack sighed. "If you don't, you'll be grumpy tomorrow. And we can't have grumpy little birthday girls."  
  
"Don't wanna!" Sammie screamed.  
  
"Hey!" Janet said softly, suddenly struck with an idea. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you wake up, and the sooner you get presents."  
  
Presents were the magic word. Nicole and Samantha were spoiled rotten, and they lived for the latest new toy. "Okay," they relied in unison. "We'll be good now." True to their word, the two little girls were soon sound asleep.  
  
Janet smiled, as she and Jack pulled the covers over them and turned off the lights. "Night, girls. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too," came two perfectly chorused sleepy voices.  
  
Janet stood in the doorway for a while, Jack's arms wrapped around her waist. They were a handful most of the time, and they drove her crazy, but it was these times that she couldn't imagine her life without them. Sam was sucking her thumb and Nikki was snoring lightly. Those two were the most important people in her world, and she wouldn't trade a moment of the insanity for anything. "Makes everything worth it, doesn't it?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Absolutely." The girls had been crazy and hyper all afternoon, so finally Janet had to put them down for a nap. They complained, because they hadn't had a nap for weeks and were 'too old', but Janet stood firm as she marched them into their room. She knew that if they didn't have at least a little bit of sleep, they'd crash the minute the party was over.  
  
Two hours later, as Janet was getting ready for the party, two very energetic girls up from their nap met her. She made them both take a bath, and during that time, she laid out their party outfits on their beds. They both wore stockings and strappy shoes, much to Nicole's delight and Sam's chagrin. But because they were two different girls with very different identities, Janet tried to make the outfits reflect that. And they loved them, partly because they were only for special occasions and they didn't get to wear them that often. Nicole loved Barbie's and other very girlie things, so her outfit was a black skirt with a pink short - sleeved cropped baby tee that said Princess. Samantha, however, was the complete opposite. She hated Barbie's and took immense joy in beheading those of her sister. She was a tomboy through and through, and her little outfit was a simple denim skirt and a yellow shirt that was embedded with the words 90% Angel, 10% Devil. It only took them ten minutes after they got out of the tub to change into their party clothes before they came out to model for their mother.  
  
"Adorable," Janet proclaimed, hugging them both. Just then the doorbell rang. In walked, Larry, Terri, and RF, and later came some of their friends from preschool.  
  
Jack came fifteen minutes later, and the girls rushed to him. "Daddy!" "Hey, my little angels!" he said, spinning them around. Then he handed Janet the cake. "Here, babe. I think its still all in one piece." "It should be," she said as Terri followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Gosh..." Larry said as son as the women were gone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I just, I can't believe they're four already." "Oh, I know. Time flies by so fast," he said, watching hid daughters run around and play with their friends. "But really...Nikki, Sam, and Janet are the best things that ever happened to me."   
  
"But you and Janet? Never saw that one coming." That moment was when Janet and Terri came out of the kitchen. "We heard that!" Janet walked over and perched herself on the edge of the sofa. Terri tied to do the same, but Larry caught her and grabbed her around the waist. She let out a slightly high pitched giggle that no one except Larry had ever heard from her and leaned into his arms. "Hare dare you talk about us when we're not here?"  
  
"We weren't talking about you, babe," Larry said. "We were talking about Jack and Janet."  
  
"Oh, and that makes me feel so much better." "Aww, sorry," He pouted, and Terri laughed and kissed him softly. They pulled away when they caught Jack, Janet, and Furley staring at them. "What?" "Speaking of not seeing things coming..." "I know, I know!" Terri cried, hanging her head. "I'm probably crazy, but...I don't know. I guess it's kind of like you guys. You spend so much time with someone, but you never really know them until something happens that makes you change everything. Your whole way of thinking...it's like, you just wake up and see somebody that's lived next door to you for ages, but it's like you're seeing them for the first time. It's weird, but good."  
  
"Very profound." Jack laughed. "Hopefully that smartness can rub off on him."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The party had been over for hours, but the remnants were still strewn all over the floor. The five grownups had just finished cleaning up and were chatting when Nicole and Sam walked back in. Sammie, who had always been the more outgoing of the two, pushed her sister forward. "Nikki says she knows the ABC's." Sam, who had for the last few days been slightly jealous that Nikki knew the alphabet while she didn't, wanted to try and psych her out. So, in the meanest four year old voice she could muster, she hissed, "You're gonna choke."  
  
Nicole pushed her sister, slightly but enough to get the point across. "Am not." She looked at the ground for a moment, and then began to chant softly. "A, B, C, D, E, F...G...G..." At that point, her face crumpled, and she ran into Janet's arms, crying.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Janet whispered softly, trying to comfort her small daughter. "It's okay, honey. It's okay."  
  
"No, isa not. Now yous gonna like Sammie and you won't love me no more."  
  
"Nicole Riley! Nothing could ever make me and Daddy stop loving you. We'll love you always always. And the same goes for Sammie." Samantha quietly walked up and tapped her sister on the shoulder. Nicole looked at her sadly, tears still stained to her cheeks. "I choked. You tolded me I would. Go ahead and rub it in."  
  
"That's not what I was gonna say." With that, Samantha took Nicole's hand in hers and led her to the front of the room. "You may have forgotted some, but I didn't."  
  
Nicole smiled. "You'd do that?"  
  
Samantha shuffled her feet quietly. "What are sisters for? Just don't hug me. That's icky." But her sister hugged her anyway, and she found that she was actually hugging back. Nicole annoyed her to death most of the time with her girlie attitudes and ways, but she was her sister, and Sam loved her.  
  
Together, they began again. When they got to the part that made Nicole stumble, she paused. Sammie looked at her and continued on, and soon she could hear Nikki's voice harmonizing with hers. They finished the alphabet, and took a bow as the grownups clapped.  
  
Janet smiled. Her husband had his arms around her waist, her two daughters were getting along - for the moment anyway - and she had her best friends by her side. She had waited forever for this moment. Everything was perfect.  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this.... 


End file.
